Author Fighters: Revenge of Darkrai
by Chaos Lord Deoxys
Summary: An old Foes from Ross past has returned to finished what he started it is up to the Author Fighter to help their new friend and find out the truth about Ross's past
1. The Nightmare

**The Revenge of Darkrai**

**Part 1 the Nightmare**

(We find ourselves in the Author Fighters HQ, it is nighttime and everyone is fast asleep, we now turn our attention to one room, my room, here we see myself Ross the Pokemorph wearing a purple shirt and blue shorts, anyway as I looked like I was sleeping peacefully, inside though I was having a horrible nightmare)

(My Dream Realm)

I was lying in a field of Grass just relaxing on the ground, when suddenly the clouds turn red and a thunderstorm began, suddenly a figure appears revealing a familiar face and one I wish I could never remember Darkrai, king of nightmare's, and leader of the Black Arms,

"How I destroyed you?" yelled the Dream Ross, (If he talks I will call him D.Ross)

"Have you forgotten Deoxys, you only survived childbirth because of my Blood?" said Darkrai,

"NO! That can't be!" yelled D.Ross,

"Yes it is true! You are a part of me! You can never destroy me, and I will come back and take what it RIGHTFULLY MINE!" yelled Darkrai, and with that he lunged at me I was too scared to move just when he was about to attack me…I woke up.

"NOOOOOO!" I yelled, I noticed I was sweating a lot and panting heavily, after getting out of bed and heading for the kitchen as I was filling a glass of water I started thinking,

'It can't be I destroyed Darkrai he can't come back' I thought,

(Suddenly in the water I see the reflection of Darkrai)

"I will take what is RIGHTFULLY MINE!" He said,

"Hey are you alright!" asked someone,

(Suddenly the reflection of Darkrai vanished and I turned around to see my first friend and teammate Juliet gamer wearing a purple nightgown)

"Yeah I'm fine Juliet" I said,

"Oh you just looked like you saw a ghost" said Juliet,

"I kind of did" I said quietly,

"What?" she asked,

"Nothing forget it" I said,

"Ok Goodnight Ross" She said,

"Yeah Goodnight Juliet" I said,

(As I headed to bed, from the window a figure was seen completely hidden except for the white wisp for hair)

"Soon Deoxys, you will witness my true wrath!" said the figure, as it left it let loose a very EVIL laugh.


	2. The secret of a foe

**The Revenge of Darkrai**

**A foe's secret and an old friend returns**

We now turn our attention to Darkrai who right now is flying above a city, one he remembers, Cartoonopolis, this city was still rather run down, but it was rebuilding quite nicely, suddenly Darkrai seems to jerk as in pain,

"No! I can't maintain this form," said Darkrai, and the Dark pokemon, began heading towards an abandoned alley where he was surrounded in a strange orb of light (That looked surprisingly like a pokeball) and in his place was a young boy with Black hair with a white streak down the middle light blue colored eyes and was wearing a black trenchcoat over a dark red shirt and Black Jeans,

"Curses! Looks like this body can't handle my pokemon form for too long!" said the Boy in Darkrai's voice, "Oh well my first phase is complete,"

"Now all I have to do is find the 7 Life Aura's, and this World will bow down to Darkrai, King of Nightmare's!" said Darkrai, and with that he began to walk out of the alley, unknown to him a figure saw this all, he was completely hidden except for the yellow eyes, and a blue cape,

"So Darkrai has returned," Said the figure, "I must warn the Space Warrior's immediately!" and with that the figure's cape turned into a pair of Bat wings and flew away,

(Meanwhile at Drake's Shadow Palace, the Darkside was pacing the throne room obviously thinking of a new plan to destroy the Author Fighters)

"ARGH! Their has got to be something that can help me destroy those Author Fighter!" said Drake, suddenly entering the Room was Ino aka the Killer Rose,

"Drake we have an emergency!" she said,

"What now?" said Drake,

"I have just sensed a very powerful Darkness presence in the vicinity of Cartoonopolis, it could possibly pose a threat to us!" said Ino,

"Hmm, Ino I want you and a squad of Dark warriors to head their and find this Dark presence, see if you can convince him to join our group!" Ordered Drake,

"What if he Refuse's?" asked Ino?

"Then capture him Dead or Alive!" ordered Drake,

"Yes sir!" said Ino,

"(Evil Chuckle) so it seems we have a new player in this little Game!" said Drake, and then he let loose a very evil laughter, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	3. The return of an old friend

Revenge of Darkrai

An old friend Returns

(Morning had just arrived at the Author Fighter HQ; I was still a little groggy thanks to the Nightmare I received last night)

"Man what a rough night!" I said,

"What happened Ross, you look terrible!" said Airnaruto,

"It's just this stupid nightmare I had every night for the past 4 days it happens!" I said,

"Really what was it about?" asked Darkmagicianmon,

"Well it starts of alright I am just lying in a field of grass when suddenly the clouds turn red, and an old foe from my past shows up, he tells me that I am a part of him, and that he will take back what rightfully belongs to him, then just when he is about to attack me I wake up!" I said,

"Wow that's pretty strange Ross," said Airnaruto, "What do you think Boss!"

"I don't know maybe this old foe of yours is sending a threat too you," said Darkmagicianmon,

"I don't know maybe your right…" I said,

"ROSS! Are you their?" said a voice,

"I know that voice….Metaknight!" I said, as I, Airnaruto and Darkmagicianmon, headed outside, where we see a figure, he was around Kirby's size was wearing a blue cape, a knights helmet like mask, and was carrying a sword, this is Metaknight, a member of the Space Warriors, an old friend of me and Kirby and besides Kirby the last star warrior.

"Metaknight what are you doing here? I thought you and Kirby were watching over Dreamland?" I asked,

"We have some trouble my young friend, when I was coming to visit you, I sensed a very Evil presence so I went to investigate," said Metaknight,

"What did you find?" I asked,

"I found Darkrai!" said Metaknight, causing me to go pale in the face,

"D-d-d-d-Darkrai?" I said,

"Yes my friend somehow he is back!" said Metaknight,

"So that's why he has been showing up in my Dreams! But how I destroyed him!" I said,

"I don't know Ross, but we must be prepared for the worst!" Metaknight said,

"Hey what is this all about?" said Airnaruto,

"I would like to know as well Ross?" said Darkmagicianmon,

"(Sighs) alright but you better round up everyone because this is going to take a while to explain," I said,

"Ok in the meeting room in 1 hour," ordered Darkmagicianmon,

"Yes sir!" I and Airnaruto said, as Darkmagicianmon and Airnaruto headed back inside Metaknight turns to me,

"Our you sure your new friends can handle Darkrai?" he asked,

"Not to worry you should see the Enemies they fight! Darkrai won't stand a chance, but just incase I am going to need your help Metaknight?" I said,

"Yes," he asked,

"I need you to contact some old friends, we are going to need every help we can get, so I need you to find the All-stars of Nintendo, including Kirby, so we have some help!" I said,

"Of course Ross!" Metaknight said, "I will get on it right away!"

"Not yet! Not until you and I Explain to the Author Fighters what they are up against!" said Ross.


	4. Test of Darkness, Duskmon vs Darkrai

**Revenge of Darkrai**

**The Test of Darkness**

**Drake vs. Darkrai**

**Digimon vs. Pokemon**

We once again find ourselves in Cartoonopolis, where Darkrai in his human form is still searching the city for any Life Auras, unknown to him Drake and his forces are approaching the city, looking for the source of the enormous Darkness which is Darkrai,

"(Growls) this is getting ridiculous!! Where are those Life Auras?" Darkrai said, suddenly he heard screams,

"Somebody is causing Mayhem and I am not the reason! Better see who would steal my fun!" said Darkrai and so blending into a shadow Darkrai investigated the trouble which was Drake and his forces surprisingly they were not doing a thing, but the sight of them had everyone scared stiff,

"Man boss you are this famous!" said Anti-Airnaruto,

"Yeah it comes with being Evil," said Drake "now all we got to do is find that strong Dark presence Ino detected,"

(While this was happening Darkrai, in shadow form was watching from a distance)

"Hmm Interesting, I have never sensed so much Dark powers in one being before, I may have found a worthy opponent or maybe a valuable ally, but I must test him first," said Darkrai,

(As Darkrai slowly approached them from behind, he slowly turned into his human form, and Ino was starting to get anxious)

"Drake that presence is getting closer," said Ino, (she turns around to see Darkrai about to attack Drake) "Look out!"

(Darkrai lunges at Drake but he easily grabs him and throws him aside)

"Not bad, for a Darkside!" said Darkrai,

"Ok buddy who are you?" asked Anti-Airnaruto,

"I am Darkrai, the King of Nightmare's." Darkrai said, "And you must be Drake Darkstar correct?"

"I am Drake, now what do you want!" Drake demanded, (Darkrai begin chuckling)

"I am just wondering if you deserve the title as one of the most Evil beings on this planet?" said Darkrai, "I mean you can't even handle the spirits of Darkness!"

(This cause's Drake to growl with angry)

"You want to see if I am strong! I'll show you strong!" yelled Drake,

"Drake don't!" said Meladonna, but it was too late,

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" yelled in Drake then he was surrounded in a Black cloud and in his place was the corrupted spirit of Darkness, "DUSKMON!" yelled Drake,

"Impressive but I think it is time I change my appearance!" said Darkrai, (Then Darkrai's human form, from his pocket brings out a small Black Orb, and without a second thought, swallows it, causing to be surrounded in a Huge Black Orb shaped like a pokeball, and when it faded in his place, was his True form, Completely Black except for the Red collar, the white wisp for hair, and the Soulless, Cyan colored eyes)

"Now let us begin!" said Darkrai, (Incase you are wondering both Darkrai and Drake have similar problems, Drake can only stay as Duskmon, or Velgemon, for about 10 minutes, while Darkrai, can only stay in his true form for also 10 minutes)

(Now both Evil beings charged at each other, and threw punch's and many close up attacks, like Darkrai's shadow claw, Drake's forces quickly got some distance because they in a way knew this would be explosive)

"Deadly gaze!" yelled Duskmon, as he launched two Beams of Red energy at Darkrai,

"Shadow ball!" yelled Darkrai, as he launched a black sphere of energy at Duskmon, the two attacks, collided with explosive results, sending both fighters back,

"GRR! Take this Lunar Plasma!" yelled Duskmon, as he charged at Darkrai,

"Hmm Shadow Claw!" said Darkrai, as his Hand turned into a huge Black Claw, that Blocked the Lunar Plasma,

"Impressive Boy, but not good enough!" said Darkrai, as he threw Duskmon, away and into the building,

(Meanwhile in another part of the city)

(Two young girl's had heard the explosion, one of them has long black hair, blue eyes, a red and white supersuit with white boots and gloves and a white mask on the eyes, she was also carrying a gold staff this is Chef Colette , the other, has White hair, Aqua colored Eye's, and was wearing a blue shirt, with a Blue tear on the front, she was also wearing, a medium sized blue skirt, and blue sandals, this is Marissa, an old friend of Ross's and the Kyorge Pokemorph)

"What is that?" asked Colette,

"That last attack looked like a shadow ball; it must be a Pokemorph, but the only pokemorph's I know, are Ross and Darkrai, but Ross is still at the Author Fighter's HQ, come on Colette!" said Marissa, and the two girls headed towards the battle,

(5 minutes later)

(The battle had been brutal, almost the entire area was either destroyed charred or melting, Both Darkrai and Duskmon were exhausted, and suddenly both of them started twitching in pain)

"Damn it, the power is already overloading," they both said, then suddenly Duskmon was surrounded in fractal code, while Darkrai was surrounded in a pokeball orb, and they both turned back into their normal forms,

"Hmm it seems we have the same problem, Drake," said Darkrai, while chuckling,

"Humph I guess you're right Darkrai," said Drake, while his forces came closer,

"Hey Drakey, are you alright?" asked Meladonna, concerned for his health, she then notice's both Drake and Darkrai shaking hands,

"I am just fine Meladonna, because we just found a new teammate!" said Drake, "Come on lets return to base!" (With that Drake, his forces, and Darkrai returned to the Shadow Palace)

(5 MORE Minutes later)

(Chef Colette and Marissa have just arrived to see the area empty and destroyed)

"What could have caused this?" asked Colette,

"I don't know (She fingered some black goop) but this is definitely Shadow ball energy, somehow it must be Darkrai, but what was he fighting?" said Marissa,

(Suddenly Colette notice's one of Duskmon's Lunar Plasma's)

"Marissa look, this is a Lunar Plasma, only Duskmon can use that attack, Darkrai must have been fighting Drake Darkstar!" said Colette, "I got a feeling they might have teamed up!"

"This is Bad come on Colette we gotta get some help!" said Marissa as she Dragged Colette out of the area,

"Help! What Help!" she asked,

"The Hoenn Pokemorph's, Me, Groudon, and Rayquaza!" said Marissa, and with that the two girls headed out of the city to find some more help.


	5. A memory revisited, the truth of Ross

Revenge of Darkrai

**Revenge of Darkrai**

**An explanation, the truth about Ross**

(We find ourselves back in the Author Fighters HQ, where everyone was gathered (Those who weren't busy) in the meeting Room, their was Airnaruto, Darkmagicianmon, Juliet Gamer, Hikari Ino, TSS or The Shadow Syndicate, Erinbubble92, Alyssalioness94, Shelby, Jose, No Limit5, Wormtail96 and Neros Urameshi)

"I am grateful for you all to come here today, because it seems we have a new threat to the world's safety," said Darkmagicianmon,

"What now D.M?" said TSS, "First Drake and his anti's and now this!"

"Sempai, who is the threat?" asked Hikari,

"Don't worry Hime, Ross and his friend are just coming," said Darkmagicianmon, Suddenly the Door's opened and Walking in was Ross and Metaknight, carrying a strange Orb,

"Hi sorry we're late, but we had to find my Memory Orb," said Ross,

"Memory Orb?" asked Erin,

"Yeah since telling you would take too long, we decided to show you using this memory orb," said Ross, "It will allow, all of you to see my Past but only parts I think about,"

"Ok then Ross, shows us?" asked Darkmagicianmon, suddenly the Orb began to glow, and everyone find themselves hovering above space,

"(Gasps) I knew it we're all going to DIE!" yelled TSS, and then he noticed he was still breathing,

"It's just a hologram TSS," said Ross,

"I knew that!" TSS quickly said, everyone saw their world but their were confused about something,

"What does this have to do about your past Ross?" asked Darkmagicianmon,

"(Sighs) you see I was born in a completely different reality, this reality, onboard my Realities Space Colony ARK,"

(The scene changes to me being held by my mom, nearby was my father, to the shock of the Author Fighters, Wormtail, but older, and a strange creature (Darkrai))

"When I was born I was inflicted with a deadly unknown disease, that would have ended my life, despite my Realities Wormtail, who was a friend of my parents help they couldn't find a cure, until Darkrai appeared,"

(My Mom hand's a baby (Me duh!) to Darkrai to hold)

"Darkrai, made a deal with my parents and Wormtail, he would help them save me, as long as they promised to deliver the SEVEN Life Aura's,"

"The seven Life Aura's?" said Hikari, "What are they?

"You could say they where my Realities version of the chaos emerald's," I said,

"Anyway, Darkrai had his blood transferred to me, in doing so I became a hybrid, a Human/Pokemon I became a Pokemorph," said I,

"As time went by, Wormtail find out Darkrai's, true motive, he wanted to use the Life Aura's to destroyed the planet, using his home the Dark comet to do so, so in order to stop him, Wormtail created the ELCIPSE cannon, and as you know, GUN attacked the ARK capturing Wormtail, and killing my Realities Alyssa, but it was thanks to her that I escaped, but GUN captured me eventually, by then Wormtail had found out about who was killed on the ARK and flipped, and using me he began making plans to destroy the planet, the same way professor Gerald almost did," I said,

"Did he succeed?" asked Darkmagicianmon, I chuckled darkly,

"No because you and I stopped the ARK the same way Sonic and Shadow did 50 years later, but I almost died, but ironically I was found and rescued by 2 of Drake's Dark warriors," I said,

"WHAT!?" said everyone,

"Yeah, after I left, with no Memory of what happened but then," I said,

(The scene change's to me on a hilltop, then Red cloud's appearing and strange creature's attacking the nearby city)

"Darkrai returned with his army the Black Arms; he began using my Memory loss, so I would collect the seven Life Auras but, although I didn't obey him, he still got the Life Auras, teleported the Dark comet down to the planet, and paralyzed everyone but me his army and Surprisingly Ino," I said,

"You mean killer rose?" asked Hikari,

"Yes, the two of us went after Darkrai but he used his blood that was in my body to mind control me, but thanks to my Realities No Limit, Neros Urameshi, and Charles Roberts, I found out the real reason why Wormtail, built the Eclipse cannon, and was able to become immune to his mind control, then using the power of the Life Auras I fought him one last time Destroying him, and using the Eclipse cannon destroyed the Dark Comet, but in doing so I was Teleported to your Reality and he was gone for good," I said, "Or so I thought,"

"What do you mean?" asked Darkmagicianmon,

"When Metaknight was heading here to meet me he felt a huge Dark presence in Cartoonopolis, he went to investigate and found for some reason, Darkrai, alive and well," I said,

"Wow, that was some story Ross!" said Airnaruto,

"Yeah I will never forget the things that happened to me, so I won't let Darkrai, destroy this planet like he almost did to mine!" I said,

"That's the spirit Ross!" said Alyssa,

"Ok team that's this meeting dismissed!" said Darkmagicianmon, and with that everyone had left except Ross, Metaknight and Juliet,

"So do you want me to find them now?" Metaknight asked, I just nodded as Metaknight Left also,

(Suddenly Juliet gave me hug surprising me)

"What…?" I asked, and I heard Juliet sobbing on my shirt,

"All of that pain…you had to suffer, alone," she said,

"Hey, hey I'm not alone now; I got you and the author fighters to help me, Darkrai won't stand a chance!" I said while grinning, this stopped Juliet, from crying as she left the room too, Ross then sighed deeply,

"I just hope he doesn't meet Drake or we may have some trouble," I said as I walked out of the room as well.


	6. More back up for both sides

Revenge of Darkrai

Revenge of Darkrai

Darkrai's induction an old threat arisen

We find ourselves back in the shadow palace, where Drake, Darkrai, and Drake's army have just returned from Cartoonopolis, Darkrai was being given a tour, by Ino, right now they we're in the Minions Barracks (Where all lesser soldiers live, you know, Dark warriors, Chamegolems and more)

"This is the Barracks where all the grunts live, like our Dark warriors," said Ino, but as she was continuing, she saw Darkrai, not moving,

"Hey you alright?" she asked, snapping Darkrai out of his thoughts,

"Oh yes, I was just remembering something to give us some more reinforcements," Darkrai said,

"Oh really what?" asked Ino,

"My old Army the Black Arms!" Darkrai said,

"Oh really what would you need?" asked Ino,

"All I would need is DNA from a pokemorph and I could revive my Army easily," said Darkrai, "Unfortunately I only know the location of one and that is at the Author Fighters HQ," said Darkrai, when he said that Ino got to thinking,

'But I know that none of the member's are Pokemorph, hold on maybe it's that Boy Ross,' she thought, "Hey Darkrai, is that Boy Ross?" she asked,

(As soon as she said my Name Darkrai, practically blew a gasket)

"Yes that meddlesome brat, has caused so much trouble for me, I will DESTROY him!!" Darkrai yelled, Ino suddenly had a very Evil grin,

"Tell you what I will try to get Drake to go along with this plan, as long as you help me with a bet," she said, with a smile, which freaked Darkrai out,

"Uh sure Ino," he said,

"Ok then it's a deal!" said Ino, as she went off to the throne room, where Drake is,

(Few Weeks before)

(In a jungle like ruin, a Machine was walking, through the jungle. This Machine was about as large as a Human adult, had huge arms with the Greek sign for Omega on it's left arm, had a jet rocket on it's back, and had Mechanical Red eye's this is E-123 Omega, an old friend, of Ross, Juliet and the space warriors (Kirby, Metaknight, and the Pokemorph's), suddenly approaching him was a young girl, she was about Eddy's height had Green hair, huge Black eyes, the most noticeable feature was the Fairy wings on her back, this is Emily, another friend of Ross, and the Celebi Pokemorph)

"This is a Charming little place," she said, getting Omega's attention, "Hi long time no see!"

"EMILY THE CELEBI!" said Omega, (Remember she can travel in time, so she knows about Darkrai's return and alliance with Drake) after she explained the future problem to Omega, "SITUATION UNDERSTOOD! WHAT WOULD YOU LIFE ME TO DO?" he asked,

(Emily from her pocket take's out the Green Life Aura)

"Take this and Deliver it to Ross," she said, Omega takes the Aura, from Emily, opens a compartment and puts it in,

"SYSTEM REACTIVATION COUNTDOWN INITIATIED! BACKUP POWER SOURCE AND SPARE MAGAZINES SERCURED! COMMAND PROGRAM PRIORITY CHANGED! NEW MISSION ROSS SUPPORT EXTERNAL ACCESS NO LONGER PERMITTED CONFIRMED!" said Omega, Emily give him a thumbs up,

"I am counting on you!" she said, with that Omega started to walk away to begin his new mission.


	7. A trap, old friends reunite

A trap and a trip into the future

**A trap and a trip into the future**

We find Ross Heuchan, relaxing in the park, trying to figure out how Darkrai returned, while nearby hidden in the shadow we find Darkrai and Ino, trying to find a way to get some DNA from Ross,

"So how do we do this?" Ino asked, she suddenly saw a weird purple orb appear in Darkrai's hand,

"Don't worry once I use this on him he will be teleported to a different timeline, we're we can get his DNA without any interruption," Darkrai said,

"Ok got for it!" said Ino, meanwhile nearby was Emily after giving Omega the Life Aura she told him to go to the future ruins of Cartoonopolis, she was making sure Ross got sent to their,

(Just when Darkrai threw it at Ross)

"Hey Ross their you are!" Juliet showed up, just when they both notice the Orb too late, Blinded by the light they where helpless as the Orb sent them to a different location,

"Well I didn't expect another traveler," said Darkrai, suddenly he made another one, "Come on Ino, we have to go after them!" and with that Darkrai and Ino followed Ross and Juliet,

(Location Cartoonopolis ruins)

(I and Juliet had just exited the strange Orb I landed on my feet but Juliet landed on her butt)

"Oww!" said Juliet, rubbing her butt, "What happened Ross?"

"I don't know, but we better find some form of Info," I said,

(A few hours later)

(I and Juliet had just found a working Computer Terminal and Juliet was just accessing it)

"Ok I'm in now to track our current location…No way it says we are in Cartoonopolis," said Juliet,

"Hang on, check the Date Juliet," I said,

"Ok…. (Both Gasp) No that's impossible!" said Juliet,

"It would seem we have traveled through time doesn't it?" said Ross,

"Approximately 200 years into the future, maybe more depending on when this database was last updated," said Juliet, suddenly I tensed up, "What's up?"

"I sense another temporal rift someone is time traveling," I said,

(Meanwhile 200 years in the past)

(We find Chef Colette, Marissa and 2 more boys, one had orange hair, a red shirt, black shorts, and yellow eyes, and the other had emerald green hair and eye's, a green shirt with the initial's, ARG colored yellow and black trainers, these two are Michael, the Groudon Pokemorph, and Alistair Greenwood, the Rayquaza Pokemorph, they where with Emily)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE WAS SENT TO A DIFFERENT TIMELINE!!" yelled Marissa,

"Don't worry all you need to do is tell him to find a Life Aura, and he can warp all 6 of you back here safe and sound," said Emily,

"Well that sound's easy enough," said Colette,

"Let's do it!" yelled Michael,

"Calm down Michael," said Alistair, "Don't let you're thirst for Adventure take over,"

(Suddenly Emily started to Glow and in front of them was a green portal)

"Good Luck guys!" yelled Emily, as they all jumped in,

(Meanwhile back in the future, Colette and the Pokemorphs had just landed Marissa and Alistair landed on their feet, Colette landed on her butt, while Michael landed on his head)

"Ouch!" moaned Michael,

"Boy do I feel dizzy," said Colette,

"Well I didn't expect to see you guys!" a voice said,

(Colette recognized both of them)

"Ross, Juliet!" she cheered,

"Hi their long time no see," said Juliet,


	8. The Hunt for the Life Auras

The hunt for the Life Aura, the fight with Iblis

The hunt for the Life Aura, the fight with Iblis

We find Me, Juliet, Colette and the Pokemorph's on a ridge over looking the ruins of Cartoonopolis,

"This is the distant future about 200 years from our time," I said,

"The future!" yelled Colette,

"Now how do we get back to our time?" asked Michael,

"You would need a temporal rift and that requires a lot of energy," I said,

"I get it you mean using Chaos control with a Life Aura right?" Alistair said,

"Yes but that alone is not enough," I said,

"Ok Ross it looks like we need to work together," said Alistair, with that I nodded,

"Our best bet now is to find 2 Life Auras that should be enough, to get us home," said Juliet,

"Ok we should split up, Me, Ross and Colette, will head that way, (she pointed west) and you guys go that way (she points east) got it," Juliet said.

"Got it," everyone said, and with that the two teams headed off to find the Life Auras, we find the pokemorphs, in another building, (Remember this is the future of my old reality)

"No matter where we go all we see are ruins, how can this be our future?" said Michael,

"How could it have come to this?" asked Marissa,

"Could it be true," a voice is heard the pokemorphs, look into an opening in a door, to see 3 figures, one is a silver colored hedgehog, with green and black shoes, and strange gloves, the second one is a purple colored cat she was wearing shoes similar to Sonics but they were heeled, and were more purple than red, the final one looked just like Ross except for some things Ross has purple streaks, this guy had a light blue streaks, and his eyes where yellow colored, and snake like,

"If I eliminate that guy will our world be saved," said the hedgehog, the Ross look-alike nodded,

"The day of disaster…here are my records of this event," said the look-alike, and with that a whole load of data appeared on the computer screen,

"This was when Iblis was freed and his flames unleashed on the world," said the look-alike, "and you have this person to blame,"

As he said that he brought out to the shock of the pokemorphs, the purple Life Aura, handed it to the hedgehog, and he looked in it, where he saw many flames, and in the centre was Sonic!

"I see it! So that blue hedgehog is the Iblis trigger!" said the hedgehog, this got the cat's attention,

"Blue hedgehog," she said, the hedgehog handed back the Aura to the Ross look-alike,

"I'll send us back in time to the point when the Iblis trigger was alive!" said the Look-alike, and with the three of them disappeared in what looked like Chaos Control, with the coast clear, the pokemorphs entered the room,

"Hey who was that guy, he looked just like Ross!" said Michael, Marissa was checking the data,

"This is terrible!" she said, "According to this data, the princess of Soleanna, Elise died while on Dr. Eggman's battleship it says that the battleship exploded, the date of this incident was 2 days after the festival of the sun,"

"We got to get back to our time and warn the Author Fighters about this!" said Alistair,

"Right!" said Marissa as she continued accessing the computer,

(Meanwhile)

Ross, Colette and Juliet, were walking along a road, in Juliet's hand was the red Life Aura,

"Ahaha, my precious Life Aura you are all so beautiful! You're mysterious Brilliance!" said Juliet,

"Does she always get like this," said Colette quietly,

"Only with treasure," said Ross, suddenly the three of them noticed a figure lying near some rubble, and familiar to Ross and Juliet,

"Omega! What's he doing here?" asked Juliet, as the trio approached him I accessed the control panel on Omega's back, but no matter what I did Omega would not respond,

"It would seem he is in stand-by mode," I said,

"What could possibly happened to create this future?" asked Colette, suddenly the communicator on Juliet's wrist activated,

"Yes this is Juliet, Understood. We'll be their in a minute," said Juliet, "It looks like, those pokemorph's have found something too lets go, it's not like we can do anything for him now," Ross sighed,

"Yeah," I said, and with that the three of us left, unknown to us Omega's Eye's glowed Red,

(A few Minutes later, we find Ross, Colette and Juliet, waiting, then the Pokemorph's showed up)

"You are so slow! Look!" said Juliet while showing the Red Life Aura,

"A Life Aura! You already found one!" said Marissa,

"Well know I may not look it but I'm a real treasure hunter, unlike a certain Ninja I know," said Juliet,

(Back in our time)

(Suddenly Airnaruto sneezed)

"What the!?" said Airnaruto,

(Back in future)

"So did you discover anything?" I asked,

"Well yeah, I received a signal indicating a Life Aura here but…" said Marissa, pointing to the Huge Volcano,

"You mean we got to go in their," moaned Juliet,

"If you don't like it you can stay here?" said Michael,

"You got to be kidding!" she said,

"Don't be late," said Alistair while pointing to Me, I just smirked and walked past him,

"Same to you," I said and with that all 6 of them headed into the Volcano,

(As the group headed in they were constantly attacked by strange monsters made of Lava, but they were no match for the team, after a while they finally found a Life Aura, the Light Blue one, as Juliet went to pick it up)

"I found another Life Aura…" Juliet said,

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" I yelled, suddenly a pillar of Flame surrounded the Aura, and a strange Worm like monster appeared covered in Lava, it was IBLIS!

(Suddenly is summoned many balls of fire, the team got away and as Marissa and Michael got Juliet and Colette to safety, Ross and Alistair attacked Iblis)

"HYPERBEAM!" they both yelled, launching two beams of energy at Iblis, causing massive damage, suddenly it charged at them but they got out of the way, Ross quickly threw a shadow ball at the Eye on it's head, and surprisingly that was enough to send it running,

(As Me and Alistair approached each other in our hands were the life auras)

"CHAOS CONTROL!" we both yelled, causing a blue swirling portal to appear, The pokemorph's jumped in followed by Colette and Juliet, at this time I noticed a presence, nearby a flame, it was Darkrai! Forgetting about the portal I chased after him, and the portal closed

(Back in our time)

(Juliet and Colette had landed back in the park they then noticed something, Ross wasn't with them and the Life Aura the red one was)

"Ross? Ross!" yelled Juliet, Colette picked up the Life Aura,

"Ross and he don't have a Life Aura anymore…" said Juliet, suddenly her Communicator went on again, this time it was Darkmagicianmon,

"Juliet! Where are you, what happened!" he asked,

"Don't worry D.M I am heading back to Base, come on Colette!" Juliet said,

"OK!" said Colette and with that the two of them headed back to base, but in their heads they were thinking the same thing,

'Where are you Ross?' they both thought.


	9. Ross and Omega vs Darkrai

The team up Ross and Omega vs

The team up Ross and Omega vs. Darkrai,

(Ross was still in the future chasing after Darkrai's human form, he finds him standing on a rock formation, and a distance away is Ino)

"So decided to void the return ticket now did you," said Darkrai,

"Why are you here, did you ruin this world?" I asked,

"The answer is yes and no, perhaps it is better if I show you," said Darkrai, he snapped his fingers and s strange Containment device appeared in it was…ME! Shocking me,

"Yes that's you, after this world was devastated by Iblis's flames, what do you think happened, a search for the guilty, which did this you may ask? Humanity wasn't just jealous of you power they feared it!" Darkrai said, "They used the incident as an excuse to hunt you down! Come with me Ross, let us punish this foolish world of Humanity, it is only fair to give back what was intended for you, you have every right to want justice!"

(Suddenly I face him)

"This absurd! What ever it is you want to do count me out!" I said, surprising Darkrai,

"You forgive Humanity for THIS!" said Darkrai, pointing at the Pod,

"I determine my own destiny!" I yelled, suddenly Darkrai, glowed black and was back in his true form,

"Then I will destroy you!" he yelled, and with that the battle began Darkrai and I launched Shadow Balls like bullets at each other, but we kept missing, we were so evenly matched, it was scary, suddenly I glowed Red again, feeling an old power returning, making a grin, I charged at Darkrai, and then…

"PSYCHO BOOST!" I yelled, this sent Darkrai flying, as I went to attack him again, he sent a shadow ball at me that sent me flying into a Tree which made me draw a little blood, as Darkrai prepared to attack again, he jumped back as bullets pelted the ground between us, we both turned to see,

"Omega!" I yelled,

"NOW IS DESIGNATED TIME! I SHALL ASSIST!" said Omega, and the two of us attacked Darkrai, while this was happen Ino was collecting the blood from the tree I slammed into to, just as she got enough Darkrai was forced to transform back to his human form,

"GRR!" growled Darkrai, suddenly Ino appeared next to him,

"Darkrai, we got what we needed, lets go!" Ino said,

"Very well," Darkrai said, with that he created another purple orb that both He and Ino jumped into,

"Darkrai!" I yelled, with that Me and Omega jumped in after them but we wound up in the park,

"DARKRAI APPEARS TO BE NOT HERE I WILL ASSIST IN PURSUEING HIM!" said Omega, and with that we headed off.


	10. Problem in the Mushroom kingdom

Revenge of Darkrai

wRevenge of Darkrai

Problem in the mushroom kingdom

Yoshi vs. Darkrai

(Location: High Altitude)

(We find ourselves in the sky where suddenly rising from the clouds is a ship it, had Almost bat like wings on it's sides and had a familiar mask at the front, this is the Halberd Metaknights ship, Metaknight was beginning his mission to find the Nintendo All-stars, he had already picked up Kirby and was heading to the mushroom kingdom to ask for the help of the Mario bros)

"Ok Kirby we are heading to the mushroom kingdom first, we have to get the smash bros back together," said Metaknight, Kirby just nodded, suddenly the a radar suddenly started beeping,

"The Aura radar, there is a Life Aura here!" said Metaknight, and with that the Halberd speeded off to the mushroom kingdom,

(Meanwhile back at the shadow palace)

(Darkrai and Ino had just made it back to base, with Ross's DNA they were with Drake Darkstar)

"So do you have all you need?" Drake asked,

"Almost all I need is a Life Aura and I am all set," said Darkrai, suddenly he sensed something and made a huge grin,

"And I just found one, it is at a location known as Mushroom kingdom," said Darkrai, "I will be right back," and with that Darkrai, entered the orb again, and went to the Mushroom Kingdom,

(Location: Mushroom Kingdom)

(Metaknight and Kirby had already made it to the Mushroom kingdom, and where talking to Princess Peach, with them was Mario and Luigi, all three of them remembered Kirby and Metaknight from the incident with the Subspace Army)

"So your highness it is a pleasure to see you again," said Metaknight as he and Kirby bowed,

"It is great to see the two of again, so what brought you to come here?" Peach asked,

"We came here when we picked up a Life Aura in this area, as well as looking for more friends to help us fight Darkrai and Drake Darkstar," said Metaknight,

"Life Aura?" asked Peach, Mario and Luigi,

"It is a very powerful force that could cause some trouble if we don't get it," said Metaknight,

"Very well, Mario could you and Luigi help them, you better find Yoshi, his nose could help," said Peach, with that Kirby, Metaknight, Mario and Luigi headed out, to find the Life Aura, as they looked everywhere, Luigi and Yoshi where heading to a bush on the top of a very high Cliff, as Yoshi looked in the bush, he came out holding the yellow Life Aura,

"Lets-a-go," said Luigi, just as they were heading back, a strange slashing noise is heard, suddenly the cliff fell with Yoshi and the Aura on it, causing Luigi to scream,

"Mama Mia, MARIO!!" yelled Luigi, as he dashed of to find Mario, Kirby and Metaknight, as he was Yoshi, was still falling trying desperately to slow his fall, after he hit the ground hurt but alive, he picks up the Life Aura, but he sees someone else, Darkrai!

"Give me the Life Aura!!" he yelled, Yoshi, just stared at him while glancing at the Aura,

Obviously you didn't hear me the first time, Give me the Life Aura NOW!!" said Darkrai, as he attacked Yoshi, sending Yoshi and Aura flying back just before Darkrai, can get the Aura, Yoshi, catches it with his tongue,

"You had better spit out that Aura…If you value your pitiful Life!" yelled Darkrai, but Yoshi just swallowed it, Darkrai started to back away,

"Very well have it your way…But I am not leaving without the Aura, so I will just take it from your CHARRED REMAINS," He yelled as his arm started glowing Red, then he launched many Energy bolts like bullets as Yoshi, but Yoshi quickly went into shield mode which protected him but after some massive hits the shield broke leaving Yoshi vulnerably, after that the battle began, Yoshi at some points seemed to pull off an upset victory, but Darkrai was too strong, after some massive fighting, along with some damage to the area, after a huge elbow to the gut forced Yoshi, to spit out the Life Aura,

"Finally the Life Aura, now I can revive my army!" said Darkrai, he turned to Yoshi, "Fool you should have just gave me the Aura, but I would have killed you anyway,"

With that Darkrai started to make a huge shadow ball,

"Farewell fool…What?!" said Darkrai, as he saw someone approaching fast, it was Mario, Luigi, Kirby and Metaknight,

"Blast it's those pesky space warrior's, I don't have time for this, I got what I came for," said Darkrai, as he teleported back to the shadow palace, Mario and Luigi went to check on Yoshi,

"Yoshi! Are you alright!" asked Mario, Yoshi just groaned,

"Mario we got to get him back to the castle!" said Luigi,

"So was that Darkrai?" Mario asked, Kirby and Metaknight, they both nodded,

"Come we must get back to the castle we will explain about Darkrai their," said Metaknight, and with that the 5 of them (Mario was carrying Yoshi) headed back to the castle.


	11. The return of the Black Arms

Revenge of Darkrai

Revenge of Darkrai

Return of the Black Arms

(We find ourselves in the Author Fighters HQ were we find Juliet, after reporting what happened to Darkmagicianmon she was sitting in the Lounge, Colette had already left, for home and she was worried about Ross, suddenly she started to felt something)

"Huh?" she said, as she concentrated she felt a familiar psychic presence, and she smiled,

"Ross you're alright," she said quietly, and with that she rushed out the room, and headed to the destination, which was surprisingly Soleanna!

(Now in the shadow palace, we find Darkrai making some kind of complicated seal, in his hands was the vile containing Ross's blood and in his other hand was the Life Aura he took from Yoshi, standing at a distance was Drake and all the Darksides (You know Meladonna, Johan, Omaddon and Ino))

"So are you ready?" Drake asked, Darkrai just chuckled,

"Oh yes. (Clears throat) Now forces of Darkness heed my call, I summon you back from the grave! Come forth the BLACK ARMS!!" yells Darkrai, as he said this he poured the Blood from the vile onto the seal and it started glowing Red, suddenly after the glowing subsided stood hundreds of Strange Alien creature's they had Black skins with Purple streaks, these are the Black arms, suddenly they all bowed to Darkrai, approaching him was a different Black arm he was completely Black except for his Red eye's, this is XD001 in Black Arm mode,

"My liege, it is good to see you again," said XD001, Darkrai nodded,

"It is good to see you too Shadow Lugia," said Darkrai, with that Drake and his Darksides approached them,

"So this is your army?" asked Ino, Darkrai nodded,

"They don't look so tough," said Johan, causing many Black Arms too growl, Darkrai raised his arm and they stopped growling,

"Why don't you test them, how about it 5 Dark warriors vs. 5 Black Arms!" said Darkrai, Drake nodded,

"Good idea we need to test how good your forces are," with that Drake and Darksides left the room, XD001 turned to Darkrai, expecting a question,

"XD001 is it in place also?" Darkrai asked, XD001 nodded,

"Yes master, the Dark Comet is also in position," said XD001,

"Excellent! Soon the reign of Darkrai will soon begin!" said Darkrai, "HAHAHAHA!"

(We find ourselves in a strange arena, where on one side are 5 Dark warriors and on the other side were 5 Black arm grunts, watching from the stands were Drake, his Darksides, his Anti-authors and the Digimon, Onikagemon, Virusmon and Shimazumon, and on the other side was Darkrai and XD001.)

"So are we ready?" asked Darkrai, Drake nodded, and "Begin!"

(With that the Dark warriors and the Black arms fought, they were quite evenly matched, but unfortunately for the Dark warriors it was the Black Arms Weaponry that prevailed which lead to the Black arms winning the test fight.)

"Most impressive Darkrai," said Drake while grinning evilly, "They will make find additions," With that they all left the arena. Suddenly Darkrai started chuckling evilly,

"Now all I need is the other 6 Life Auras and my plan will be complete," suddenly a grunt approached him,

"Master Darkrai we have detected another Life Aura in Soleanna," he said,

"Hmm send some grunts and giants to retrieve it," ordered Darkrai, the grunt bowed and marched off, Darkrai turned to XD001, "Go with them make sure there are no mistakes!" XD001 nodded and went off as well.


	12. The Invasion of Soleanna

Revenge of Darkrai

Revenge of Darkrai

Invasion of Soleanna

We find ourselves in the Author Fighters HQ or more precise Darkmagicianmon's office, with more threats coming out of the woodwork, the Digimon was getting more and more stressed out, suddenly entering was his girlfriend Hikari,

"Sempai, are you alright?" she asked,

"Huh oh yeah I'm fine Hime," he said in a very tired voice,

"No your not, your pushing yourself to hard again!" Hikari said,

"(Sighs) I guess your right Hime, I need some R&R but I can't leave," said Darkmagicianmon,

"Why don't you ask Ranger and Airnaruto to watch the base why you and I go for a few days vacation," she said,

"I guess so," said Darkmagicianmon, suddenly he spoke into the intercom, "Ranger, Airnaruto could you come to my office pleases,"

(A few minutes later Ranger and Airnaruto showed up)

"What do you need boss?" asked Airnaruto,

"I need a quick vacation and I need the two of you to watch the base until me and Hikari get back from our vacation," Darkmagicianmon said, Ranger and Airnaruto both nodded,

"You got it boss we'll look after this place while you're gone," said Airnaruto, Ranger just saluted,

"Ok thank you my friends, lets go Hime!" said Darkmagicianmon, with that the two of them teleported away, and wound up at surprisingly Soleanna,

"I thought this would be a good place to relax sempai, Soleanna the city of water," said Hikari, Darkmagicianmon nodded,

"Not a bad choice Hime, it is beautiful here," said Darkmagicianmon, with that the couple headed into the city,

(Outside the city)

(We find XD001 and a force of 20 Black Arm soldiers heading to Soleanna, unknown to them following from a distance was Drake, Ino and Anti-Juliet along with 5 Chamegolems, Ever since The Black Arms had Returned Drake was starting to get suspisous about Darkrai, so he had Meladonna, Johan and Omaddon moniter him while He, Ino and Anti-Juliet followed XD001)

"Soldiers you remember our mission, to find the Life Aura hidden in this city and kill any humans who get in our way!" yelled XD001, as the soldiers cheered, Drake, Ino and Anti-Juliet, snuck past them and headed into the city,

"Ok here is the plan, Ino, you and Anti-Juliet head to the Docks see if you can find this Life Aura, Me and the Chamegolems will slow down XD001 and the Black Arms," said Drake, Both girls nodded and with that, they split up,

(Inside the city)

(We find Ross and Omega, they were trying to find Darkrai, but unfortunately had no luck, as they were thinking on where he might had gone)

"Their you are Ross!" yelled a voice, It was Juliet she was wearing her usual clothes except for the Huge sunhat on her head,

"What happened to you, (She notices Omega) Omega! Wow looks like Team Revenge is Back together!" Juliet said, Suddenly the sky Darkened, "What the!?"

(With Hikari and Darkmagicianmon, this next scene is in Honour of RVB)

"Wow weird weather," said Hikari, Darkmagicianmon was sitting on a bench,

"Hey as long as it is calm and peaceful, and their is nothing to make it exciting, I don't care," said Darkmagicianmon suddenly an explosion appeared as Drake's Chamegolems were battling the Black Arms,

"I could almost feel that coming right as I finish the sentence," said Darkmagicianmon,

"Sempai! We have to help those people!" said Hikari, Darkmagicianmon nodded,

"Ok you go left and I will take right, take out any Chamegolems or those strange aliens along the way," said Darkmagicianmon (Remember they don't know what the Black Arms look like)

"Got it sempai!" said Hikari and with that they split up,

(With Team Revenge)

"What is going on!?" yelled Juliet,

"It can't be, the Black Arms!" yelled Ross, suddenly Omega's eyes flashed Red,

"SCANNERS DETECT DARKSTAR IN THE AREA! DESTROY! DESTROY!" yelled Omega, as he ran through the middle path,

"Wait Omega!" called Juliet but Ross stopped her,

"No time we gotta deal with these guys first!" said Ross,

"What do we do Ross!" yelled Juliet,

"Ok lets split up, you go ti the right and take out any Chamegolems or Black Arms along the way. I will go Left and do the same!" said Ross, Juliet nodded,

"Good luck!" we both said, "Jynx you owe me a soda!" said Juliet and with that we headed on our mission.


	13. A score to settle Omega vs Drake

Revenge of Darkrai

Revenge of Darkrai

A score to settle

Omega vs Drake

In soleanna it was utter chaos the Black Arms and Drake's minions, where causing massive property Damage, walking through all of this was Omega, suddenly he saw someone fighting 2 Black Arm Giants, he's wearing metalling bug theme armor with black pants, a Mantis styled helmet, two handheld scythes strapped too his belt. And greenish Boots, this is Iron Mantis, a member of the Author Fighters. Omega with some quick missile fire destroys one while Iron Mantis takes the other one out with one swip of his scythes,

"Thanks, who are you?" Iron mantis asked,

"I AM E-123 OMEGA, THE ULTIMATE ROBOT!" said Omega, "NO TIME TO TALK MUST FIND AND DESTROY DRAKE DARKSTAR!" with that Omega took off,

"Hey let me help!" said Iron mantis as he went after Omega, with that the two of them continued they were constantly under attack from, Black Arms, Dark warriors and Chamegolems but they destroyed them easily, as they continued they saw a huge explosion appear,

"What was that?" asked Iron mantis, he got the answer it was The Shadow Syndicate shooting at a group of Black Arm grunts,

"DIE! DIE! DIE! You freaks!!" he yelled as he unloaded a whole round of bullets at them killing them, he turns around to see Omega and IM, "Oh hey IM,"

"What are you crazy or something...don't answer that!" said Iron Mantis, Omega started walking away,

"MUST DESTROY DRAKE! MUST DESTROY DRAKE!" said Omega, as he walked away Iron Mantis and TSS followed him,

(The now trio headed further and further into the city destroying any Black Arms and Chamegolems that they could, eventually they found Drake fighting 5 Black Arm grunts, but with one blast of power destroys them easily, suddenly Omega jumps off the building to get to Drake)

"Omega No!" said Iron Mantis, but it was too late, as Omega landed on the ground he got Drake's attention,

"Omega, what are you doing here?" said Drake, suddenly from Omega's arms appeared a pair of Machine guns,

"MUST DESTROY DRAKE!" said Omega, and with that the battle was on, Omega let loose a HAIL of Bullets, meanwhile hidden behind a building was surprisingly Anti-Ranger and Anti-NL,

"Ok Anti-NL I need you to get up their, help Master Drake, Establish a suppressing fire, and hold that position until further notice," Anti-Ranger ordered,

"I didn't even know what half of what you said meant," said Anti-NL,

"Just head over to that Rock and fire your weapon at the Robot," said Anti-Ranger, NL notice's the HAIL of Bullets in the way,

"THAT Rock, yeah i don't think so," said Anti-NL,

"Well if you won't help Drake why don't the two of you handle us," a voice said, revealing to be Iron Mantis and TSS, Iron Mantis draws his Scythes and TSS brought out a...Crowbar, suddenly Anti-Ranger draws his sword, and ANti-NL draws his keyblade, and they get into a huge sword fight, meanwhile Drake was STILL hiding behind the Rock while Omega was firing at the Rock NON STOP,

"My god, does that Robot EVER run out of Bullets!" said Drake to himself, suddenly Omega stops firing, and switches his machine guns to a pair of Claws, Drake noticeing that it was safe now comes out Draws a sword and the two of them got into their own swordfight, suddenly Drake's Radio activated,

"WHAT!" yelled Drake, but stopped being angry when on the othe line was Meladonna and she sounded hurt,

"Drake...Darkrai...took the Life Aura...we...tried to stop...him..but he...was too strong!" said Meladonna, suddenly the connection was cut off,

"Meladonna! MELADONNA!" yelled Drake, he calls out, "Anti-Ranger, Anti-NL we are pulling out NOW!"

"Got it sir!" they both said with that they vanished, suddenly, Iron Mantis, TSS and Omega were confused,

"What the...why didi they run off!" said TSS, suddenly Omega, started walking off,

"What's up Omega?" Iron Mantis said,

"MUST FIND ROSS, HE MUST KNOW TRUTH!" said Omega, with that Omega walked off, with TSS and Iron Mantis following him


	14. Battle of the Girls

Revenge of Darkrai

Revenge of Darkrai

The battle of the girls

Hikari and Juliet vs. Ino and Anti-Juliet

We find ourselves in another region of Soleanna, where we find Juliet as she was dashing through the city defeating any Chamegolems or Black Arms in her way either with her fists, her psychic powers, or any weapons she found along the way, she also found out that the more Black Arms she defeated, the more powerful her psychic powers become, as she continued she found to her shock Hikari, being attacked by 3 Chamegolems, with some quick psychic power, she destroyed 2 of them while Hikari, took out the other one wiith a quick and strong punch to the head,

"Hikari! What are you doing here?" asked Juliet,

"Me and Sempai where trying to go for a quick vacation, but we found ourselves in a war zone!" said Hikari, Juliet nodded,

"Well we better take care of all these Black Arms and Drake's forces too!" said Juliet, Hikari also nodded,

"Let's go!" said Hikari,

(With that Juliet and Hikari continued into the city, taking out all Black Arms and Chamegolems along the way, meanwhile a few miles ahead were Ino and Anti-Juliet the two evil girls under Drake's orders where trying to find the Life Aura in the city, but they where having no luck)

"AGH! Where is this Damn Life Aura!" yelled Anti-Juliet, as she started hitting everything in her path a lampost, a wall, even a black arm grunt,

"Would you calm down, we can't lose our cool right now!" said Ino, suddenly she turned around and got a feral grin, "Because we got company,"

(As she said that Hikari and Juliet began walking towards them, what was strange was that Juliet was almost glowing a light blue color,

"Ino what are you doing here?" demanded Hikari,

"I bet I know what, your after the Life Aura right!" said Juliet,

"Heheheheh! How right you are Juliet!" said Anti-Juliet, "But before we go back on our treasure hunt we should destroy the two of you!"

(With that Both Ino and Anti-Juliet, lunged at Hikari and Juliet, and the huge fight began, Ino and Hikari got into a massive Taijutsu fight, while Juliet and her Anti where also in a fist fight suddenly Juliet started to glow Light Blue again)

"PSYCHO SHOCK!" Juliet yelled, as she slammed her fist into the ground a shockwave of Psychic Energy came out and sent Anti-Juliet flying into Ino sending them both sailing backwards a bit,

"So had enough," said Juliet smugly, causing both Ino and Anti-Juliet to growl,

"Not even close...!" said Anti-Juliet but stopped when she heard a beeping from Ino's communicator,

"Yes?" Ino asked, It was Drake,

"We are pulling out NOW! Darkrai has betrayed us!" said Drake, surprising both Ino and Anti-Juliet,

"Got it Master Drake/Drakey" said Both of them, they turned to Hikari and Juliet,

"This time we will let you go, but next time, you won't be so lucky!" said Ino and with that they both teleported away,

"What was that about?" asked Hikari, Juliet shaked her head,

"Not sure but we better find Ross and Darkmagicianmon fast!" said Juliet, with that both Girls headed off.


	15. A rematch, Omega's secret

Revenge of Darkrai

Revenge of Darkrai

A Rematch from the past

Ross and Darkmagicianmon vs. XD001

Omega's secret

We find ourselves AGAIN in another area of Soleanna, we see me running along the path, only taking out Black Arms, the reason all of the Chamegolems were gone, Drake had pulled out all of his forces, leaving only the Black arms, as I went around a corner he sees Darkmagicianmon fighting 10 Black Arm Grunts, with some Shadow Balls and some Dark Magic Attacks they destroyed them easily,

"Darkmagicianmon? What are you doing here?" I asked,

"Me and Hime were here on vacation when suddenly the city was under attack!" said Darkmagicianmon, suddenly passing them by was a weird looking tank, causing the Green Life Aura in My pocket to Glow,

"What the?" I said, as he pulled out the Aura,

"Why is it Glowing Ross?" asked Darkmagicianmon,

"It will only glow if it is in close proximity..to..another..Aura," I said, with that I dashed after the Tank,

"Wait up!" yelled Darkmagicianmon, as he ran to cath up with me,

(As me and Darkmagicianmon, chased after the Tank Defeating any Black Arms in the way, I kept picking up dropped weapons to shoot at the tank, along with my Shadow Balls and Dark Magic Attacks from Darkmagicianmon, as we kept shooting and shooting the Tank got more and more busted up until it finally crashed at the town square, and also causing an explosion, catching the Attention of Hikari, Juliet, Omega, Iron Mantis and The Shadow Syndicate)

"What was that!?" said Hikari, Iron Mantis and TSS,

"Ross/ROSS!" yelled Juliet and Omega, as all 5 of them headed to the area,

(Back with Me and Darkmagicianmon, we had just made it to the crashsite, where XD001 in his Black Arm form was their and in his hand was the Silver Life Aura)

"Hand over that Life Aura or else!" I said,

"So, think you have a chance against me do you!" said XD001,

"Like I told your Boss, I don't orders especially from creeps like you, but I am not here to fight you either! I am collecting the Auras to protect them from Darkrai, so why don;t you just back the hell off!!" I yelled, XD001 just chuckled,

"You still don't recognise me do you, MONSTER MODE GO!" yelled XD001, with that he was surrounded in a Black Orb and in his place, was a face I would never forget,

"Shadow Lugia!" I yelled, as me and Darkmagicianmon got into fighting stance's,

"Be prepared TRAITOR to face the wrath of the Black Arms!!" He yelled, as he roared at us,

"Lets do this!" said Darkmagicianmon, and with that the fight began,

"Time for me to burn this entire city and its inhabitants to the ground." yelled XD001

"Check out this monster," Darkmagicianmon said. "We should squash it."

Me and Darkmagicianmon ran towards XD001. Soon, tiny bird like aliens appeared. I saw his chance. He jumped from bird to bird as stepping stones and began to rapidly punch XD001 eyes causing it to howl in pain "Found the weak point!" I said. "Its weak point is its eye's."

XD001 Bull then spat fire from its mouth. The odd duo dodged the flames with ease. More bird aliens appeared. Darkmagicianmon took his chance, jump from bird to bird and then fired a dark magic attack at XD001's eyes.

The large alien turned tail and ran. Me and Darkmagicianmon chased after him. I saw a Black Arm soldier with a laser. I destroyed the alien and took the laser.

Following the strangely predictable pattern, I jumped on bird aliens and fired lasers at XD001's eye.

"This is too easy," Darkmagicianmon cheered. "We'll be done with this creature in no time."

XD001 then aimed his fire attack towards the ground to create a fire wave. I jumped over it, but Darkmagicianmon, got blasted.

"Can we get this over with? I have Life Auras to collect, ugly monster!" I insulted.

When I fired another shot of the laser gun, his body glowed blue.

"Oh yeah!" Ross smirked. "One time stopping move coming up."

I managed to slow down time to an almost stand still. He saw everything moving slower. XD001, Darkmagicianmon, buildings collapsing. Everything. I also realized I had unlimited ammo for his laser for awhile.

"Time to finish this," I said.

I rapidly fired the laser gun at XD001. The bombarding of lasers was just enough for XD001 to transform back into his Black Arm form.

"Yes!" Darkmagicianmon cheered. "The aliens are not going to stand a chance."

All of a sudden, the silver Life Aura flew towards Ross. He grabbed it.

"This make's 3 Life Auras!" I said, suddenly XD001 Got back on his feet,

"Impressive traitor!" said XD001, suddenly he got shot by a blast of energy, All three of us faced the attacker it was Omega, with Juliet, Hikari, TSS and Iron Mantis,

"Omega! Juliet!" I said, causing XD001 to grin,

"Hime! Iron Mantis? Syn?" said Darkmagicianmon, suddenly XD001 got back on his feet, and began chuckling,

"So Omega, you didn't tell him huh!" said XD001 as he began laughing, Omega's eye's glowed Red, he suddenly changed to Machine guns and shot at XD001 some more which cause XD001 to laugh some more as he turned into a Black like smoke, this confused all of them,

"What was he talking about?" asked Juliet, causing Omega to slump, realising he had no choice,

"ROSS!" said Omega, as he turned to face me,

"THE ONE WHO DEFEATED AND SEALED YOU AWAY IN THE FUTURE! IS **ME**!" said Omega, causing me to go stock still,

"But that's not fare!" said Juliet, "Ross has always been their to protect the world...besides that!"

"EVENTUALLY WHEN SOMETHING OR SOMEONE IS SEEN AS TOO POWERFUL! IT IS SEEN AS A THREAT!" Omega then points to Me, "AND THEN THE WHOLE WORLD BECOMES IT'S ENEMY!" said Omega, I began to walk away,

"Ross!" said Juliet before lowering her head, "Even if you believe the whole world will be against you, know that I will always stay by your side remember that!"

(I stop walking and face her)

"I will," I said, as i continue walking, slowly followed by Omega and Juliet


	16. The Pokemon, The Pikmin and The Mew Mew

Revenge of Darkrai

Revenge of Darkrai

The Pokemon, the Pikmin, and the Mew Mew (Part 1)

(Location: Cafe Mew Mew)

It was an ordinary day in Cafe Mew Mew, Corina was drinking tea, Renee and Kikki where serving and taking orders, Bridget was washing dishes and Zoey was sweeping the outside of the Cafe, the girls were exhausted from working, as Zoey continued sweeping she saw soemthing in the sky, that looked a little weird, 4 streaks of light in the sky, one was white, one was blue, one was red, and one was yellow, now something like this was a little weird, and if their is anything Zoey has learned from her time as a Mew Mew, is anything can Weird can be trouble,

(Location: Outskirts of town, near forest area)

Walking the paths into the forest was a young boy, he was wearing Blue Jeans, a Black Shirt under a Red Jacket, Black Trainers, and a red baseball hat, also on his belt was 3 PokeBalls, this is JC 619 (Pokemon trainer, Owner of the CWF, the newest member of the Author Fighters, and a Member of the Super Smash Bros) he was heading into the Forest to train his pokemon, Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard, as he entered the forest, he let out Squirtle and with that the two of them entered,

(Location: A clearing in the forest)

We find a surprisingly bustle of activity, but not from Humans, we find many strange creatures shaped like carrots running around, what stood out though was the 4 structures, the huge white and Purple ship, and 3 strange Onion like structures, one red, one blue and one yellow, suddenly coming out of the ship were 2 people, they were both wearing Spacesuits, one was slightly shorter, had Brown hair and on his helmet was an antenna with a red glowing orb on the top, the other had blonde hair, and on his Antenna was a Blue glowing orb, these two are Olimar and Louie, employees of the Hocotate Transportation company, and Olimar is a member of the Super Smash bros, the creatures running around are the Pikmin, tiny Animal/Plant Hybrids that have many abilities, the Red ones are Fire Proof, the Blue ones are Amphibias, the yellow ones can be thrown higher and are immune to Electricity, the Purple ones, are 10 times stronger and Heavier than the average Pikmin but are slower, and the White Pikmin are faster, can see items buried underground, are immune to poison and are Poisonous themselves,

"Ok, white pikmin your on treasure duty, find anything worth of value and bring it back here, yellow pikmin you and Blue pikmin are on Recon, Blue pikmin take the streams and Yellow pikmin take the trees, Reds and Purple your on Guard duty keep this place safe, any question?" said Louie, no answer, "Good, then MOVE OUT!"

Suddenly a rustling is heard causing all of the pikmin, Olimar and Louie, to get into fighting stances, it was only Squirtle, causing Olimar and the Pikmin to relax,

"Relax Louie, it's only Squirtle, JC's pokemon, but what's it doing here?" asked Olimar, suddenly following Squirtle from Behind was JC 619,

"Olimar, long time no see!" said JC, as he and Olimar shakes hand's, Louie finally got enough shock out to finally speak,

"What is going on, Olimar how do you know this guy?" asked Louie, Olimar Sighed,

"Remember what I told you about the Super Smash Bros?" Olimar said, Louie nodded his head, "JC 619 is a member as well,"

"Oh, well nice to meet you, my names Louie, Olimar's Assisstant," said Louie, as he and JC 619 shaked hands, suddenly an excited Squeak was heard, it was 2 white pikmin,

"Looks like the pikmin found something!" said Olimar, as He, louie and JC 619 headed to the two white pikmin to find non other than the Purple Life Aura, the sixth one, causing Olimar and JC to Gasp,

"A Life Aura!" yelled JC,

"We gotta call the Space Warriors right away," said Olimar, as he headed back to the ship, and dialed a number on the phone,

(Location: High Altitude)

We find ourselves on the Halberd, Metaknight once again driving it, while Kirby was giving Mario and Luigi a tour of the Ship, when suddenly the phone next to Metaknight started ringing,

"Hello?" said Metaknight, "Oh Olimar how unexpected, how can i help you...WHAT! A Life Aura! We are on our way!" said Metaknight, as the Halberd headed to the Life Aura.


	17. Ninja Battle Airnaruto vs AntiAirnaruto

Revenge of Darkrai

Revenge of Darkrai

Airnaruto vs. Anti-Airnaruto

We find ourselves in Soleanna with Team Revenge and the Author Fighters, surprisingly I had the Silver Life Aura in my hand, and handed it to Darkmagicianmon,

"What...?" Darkmagicianmon asked,

"It will be much more safer with you, D.M," I said with a grin,

"Beside you could give it to hikari for an engagement gift," I whispered to him, causing him to blush,

"WHAT!?" He yelled, causing me to chuckle, and confusing everyone else,

"What are you talking about?" Hikari asked, causing Darkmagicianmon to blush even more,

"Oh nothing Hime," He said, with that the Author Fighters got ready to leave,

"Good Luck, Ross!" Darkmagicianmon said, with that the Author Fighters headed back to the HQ,

(Meanwhile back at the shadow palace, we find the infirmary, where Anti-Wormtail, was treating Meladonna, Johan and Omaddon, the three Darksides where severly beaten by Darkrai, while in the throne room, Drake look ready to blow up the whole PLANET!)

"Alright, Anti-Airnaruto I need you to check up on the Author Fighters, NOW!" Drake said in a VERY scary voice, with that Anti-Airnaruto rushed out of the room,

"Man Boss, is really pissed, but i would be if my girl was badly injured," said Anti-airnaruto, as he dashed out of Drake's base, and headed to the Author Fighters HQ

(Meanwhile at the Author Fighters HQ we find the filling in leaders Airnaruto and Ranger just chilling, when suddenly Airnaruto felt a weird presense approaching)

"What the...?" Airnaruto said as he stood up and headed for the door,

"Where you going?" asked Ranger,

"I gotta check something out I'll be back in a bit," said Airnaruto as he went out of the door, as he headed for the presense he felt, meanwhile Anti-airnaruto was heading his way as well,

"Man how long does this take," said Anti-Airnaruto, suddenly he felt something too headed for him,

"Well, looks like I got company," said Anti-Airnaruto as he hid in a tree, as non other than Airnaruto appeared,

"Man where is that presense I felt," said Airnaruto suddenly drawing a kunai, he deflected Anti-Airnaruto away, as the too men got some distance, and both had identical grins on their faces,

"Well looks like we have our first real confrontation eh Airnaruto," said Anti-airnaruto,

"Looks like it," said Airnaruto, then on an unseen signal both of them charged at each other, going through hand signs,

"Wind style: Air Bullet Jutsu!" yelled both Airnaruto, and his anti as they launched two Bullet's made of wind at each other creating a tornado, then holding a kunai each charged at each other, and got into a major ninja battle, we then change scene's to the Author Fighters HQ where Darkmagicianmon, Hikari, Iron Mantis, and TSS, where just arriving back home,

"Wow back so soon?" asked Ranger, Darkmagicianmon looked around and saw no Airnaruto,

"Hey where's Airnaruto?" Darkmagicianmon asked,

"He said something about checking some presense he felt," said Ranger, he then noticed the Life Aura in Darkmagicianmon's hand,

"Where'd ya get that?" Ranger asked,

"From Ross, he told me to look after it for now," said Darkmagicianmon, suddenly they see the tornado from Airnaruto and his anti,

"What the?!" said Syn, "Where the hell did that come from?"

"It's gotta be Airnaruto maybe that presense he felt was maybe one of Drake's goon's," said Iron Mantis, with that the Six Author Fighters headed for Airnaruto, meanwhile The tornado had made a huge dust cloud stopping Airnaruto from seeing his anti, while this was happening Airnaruto was making a Rasengan in his right hand, when the dust cloud cleared he saw to his shock, his anti had a Rasengan in his left hand,

"Oh come on Airnaruto, I'm your anti, duh!" said Anti-Airnaruto, with that both of them charged at each other Rasengans ready to go, and slammed both Jutsu's into each other, both of them trying to push more and more chakra, which caused a massive explosions, sending both men flying back,

"Not bad, Airnaruto but, it's time to stop fooling around," said Anti-Airnaruto, but suddenly he was sent flying back by a Dark magic attack from Darkmagicianmon, with that the other 5 Author Fighters appeared on the scene helping Airnaruto up,

"Thanks guys," said Airnaruto, Anti-Airnaruto realizing he was outnumbered, decided to retreat,

"We will finish this some other time Airnaruto!" said Anti-Airnaruto, with that he poofed away,

"What was he doing here?" asked Ranger, Darkmagicianmon shook his head,

"I don't know Ranger," said Darkmagicianmon while holding the Silver Life Aura, "But we gotta protect this, Life Aura"


	18. Information Gather

Revenge of Darkrai

Revenge of Darkrai

Info Gathering

We find Team Revenge just leaving Soleanna with their two Life Aura's in hand, trying to think of a way to find Darkrai,

"So what do we do?" asked Juliet, as she and Omega where thinking, Ross was thinking on another way,

'Their is only one way I am going to find Information on Darkrai, since he and I come from another Dimension, Only Drake should know since I saw Ino helping Darkrai in the future.' Ross thought, he turned to his team,

"We gotta split up!" Ross said, surprising team revenge,

"Why?" asked Juliet,

"Because I need to ask the only person who could know about Darkrai!" Ross said,

"While I do that the two of you keep track of Darkrai," Ross said as he walked away,

"Ross! Get back here! Ugh why does he always leave as soon as he arrives!" said Juliet before turning to Omega, bringing out the Life Aura,

"You better hold on to this Omega," said Juliet, as she gave the Life Aura to Omega,

"WHY?" asked Omega, as he put the Life Aura away,

"Because your the safest way to protect that Aura!" said Juliet, as she started walking away,

"So you coming!" she said, Omega started walking after her, as they went to find a lead to Darkrai, We now change to Ross who was dashing off to Drake's Shadow Palace, to get some answers from Drake, since Darkrai was working with Drake, Ross then saw Drake Shadow Palace off in the distance,

"Alright Darkstar time you answer some question's!" said Ross, as he teleported into the Palace, but quickly hide from a group of Dark warrior's who passed by and started sneaking past many guards to Reach the Throne room, He nearly ran Into Anti-Ranger but got past him, he almost got detected by Johan but again managed to past him as well, after finding a vent opening and crawled through it found non other than the Thrown room, and Teleported in the Room luckily only their was Drake sitting in his Throne chair, a bored look on his face,

"Wouldn't the door be less troublesome?" asked Drake, as I approached him,

"Alright Darkstar I want answers! Why did you help Darkrai!" I yelled, causing Drake to get a little angry,

"Hey He dosen't work here anymore! He nearly killed Meladonna and the Chaos Duo!" said Drake, as he was letting out a black aura,

"I see his betrayal still continues," I said, meanwhile unknown to me or Drake a figure was listening in, it was Ino,

"Well, well what's Pokeboy doing here?" said Ino as she listened in on the conversation,

"What did he do here Drake, what did Darkrai do here?" I asked, causing Drake to sigh,

"He used the Life Aura and the Blood he got from you to revive his army then when Me, Ino and Anti-Juliet where following his army to see what they where after He betrayed us took the Aura and nearly killed My fellow darkside's, so I am going to destroy him when I get my hands on him!" yelled Drake, I then turned around and started walking out,

"Thanks for the Info Darkstar!" I said, as I passed Ino I stopped,

"When are you gonna stop hiding Ino?" I asked, causing her to appear,

"How did you sense me?" she asked, causing me to chuckle,

"I am a psychic type Pokemorph, I could sense your thought's Ino," I said, as Ino made a predator like grin,

"Oh do you really think we are going to let you out do you!" she said, As I chuckl again,

"Well I got 2 things to say Bye-Bye!" I said as I teleport out of the Shadow Palace, causing Ino to growl in anger, as I dash off back to Soleanna to meet up with Juliet and Omega, suddenly my Communicator turned on,

"Huh? Ross here!" I said it was Juliet,

"Ross! We found Darkrai he's heading to the desert ruin's near Soleanna!" Juliet said, as I dash faster to Soleanna.


	19. The Pikmin Cards?

Revenge of Darkrai

Revenge of Darkrai

The Pokemon, The Pikmin and the Mew mew (Part 2)

The Pikmin card's awaken

We find non other than the Hideout for the Cyniclons, Dren, Sardon and Tarb, speaking with their leader, Deep Blue

"Dren I have a task for you, Sardon and Tarb," said Deep blue,

"Yes Master Deep Blue?" asked all three of them,

"I have sensed a huge energy source near that settlement where those Mew Mew's live! I want you three to find this power source and bring it to me!" said Deep Blue,

"It will be done!" said All three of them, with that they teleported to Earth (Three Guesses on what their talking about)

Meanwhile Back with Olimar, Louie and JC 619, Olimar and Louie where getting ready for their treasure hunting in the town, they where also bringing a force of 10 Red, Blue, Yellow, Purple and White Pikmin, Also In Olimar's pocket is the Life Aura,

"Ok JC me and Louie will be back in a few hours, I need you to watch the Ship until Metaknight get's here," asked Olimar,

"You got it Olimar!" said JC 619, with that the two treasure hunter's headed into town, of course being Alien's themselves they had to sneak around the town trying to find treasure's to help their company (To them our trash is their treasure) as they kept sneaking around the town, they saw Cafe Mew Mew,

"Hey Olimar you think that place would have some treasure's?" Louie asked,

"Probably," said Olimar with that Olimar and Louie and the Pikmin headed into Cafe Mew Mew, where the Mew's were still their but with a little help from Erin, with the major Lunch Rush over they where pretty much just cleaning up the Cafe, while Olimar and Louie where looking for some item's to take, One of the Red Pikmin smelling the Cake's Entered the Cafe, unfortunately that got the attention of Mini Mew,

"Alien Alert! Alien Alert!" yelled Mini Mew, catching the Attention of the Mew Mew's,

"WHAT!?" said all 6 Mew Mew's, as they noticed the Pikmin, who squeaked in surprise suddenly they all heard a whistle from Olimar, the Pikmin hearing it quickly dashed out of the Cafe to Catch up with Olimar and Louie, the Mew Mew's chased after it but it got away with Olimar, Louie and the Rest of the Pikmin, some of the Pikmin where carrying some trash and Garbage, Wesley and Elliot hearing the commotion also saw the Hocotate's and Pikmin dashing off,

"What where they? They were not Cyniclon's?" asked Wesley,

"You girl's better follow them just incase they do work for the Cyniclons," said Elliot,

"You got it!" said Zoey, with that the Mew Mew's began to follow Olimar and Louie, also watching them was The Cyniclons,

"So where is this so called power source Deep Blue sensed!" said Tarb,

"Maybe our best bet is to follow those Mew Mew's" said Dren,

"I think that is the best idea!" said Sardon, with that the Cyniclons teleported after the Mew's, Meanwhile Olimar, Louie and the Pikmin had just made it to the Forest edge, and they saw above them JC 619's Charizard, they quickly dashed back to the Ship's site, meanwhile the Mew's had just made it to the Edge of the Forest and Erin saw Charizard flying over head,

"What's a Charizard doing here?" asked Erin, as Charizard noticed the Girls and quickly flew back to the Ship to warn Olimar and Louie, with the Girl's in hot pursuit, and the Cyniclons right behind them, Meanwhile Olimar and Louie had just made it back to the Ship where JC 619 was with Squirtle and Ivysaur,

"So how'd it go?" JC asked, as he saw the item's the Pikmin had found, as Olimar and Louie smiled,

"Great! We got a huge amount of thing's at this pink Cafe!" said Louie extacted, as the Mew Mew's had just reached the edge of the landing site, hiding in some bushes,

"Wow! Look at all of this!" said Bridget surprised at the huge amount of Pikmin, Erin then noticed JC 619,

"What the? JC 619! What's he doing here!" said Erin, confusing the rest of the mew mew's

"How do you know him Erin?" asked Zoey,

"He's one of the newest member's of the Author Fighter's, he even own's his own wrestling company, the CWF!" said Erin, as they heard a Roar from the Charizard they saw earlier, it landed near JC 619 and the Hocotate's, and seemed to go into a rant,

"Whoa! Whoa! Charizard Calm Down!" said JC 619,

"What's he saying JC?" asked Olimar,

"Let me see! "I saw six girls approaching site! Came to warn JC!" said JC 619 translating what Charizard was saying,

"Wait what!?" said Olimar as he brought out the Life Aura catching the Attention of the Mew's and the Cyniclons,

"Whoa what's that?" asked Corina, seeing the Aura glowing Beautifully,

"That's gotta be the Item Deep Blue sensed!" said Tarb,

"You could be right!" said Sardon, as Dren started to grin,

"Then we better get it before those Mew's get here!" said Dren as he brought out an Infuser, and saw a strange creature but a common enemy for Olimar and Louie a Red Bulborb, the common predator of Pikmin, quickly the Infuser fused with the Bulborb and Began transforming, it became 3 times bigger it turned a sickly green colour and gained almost sharklike teeth, catching the attention of the Mew Mew's and Olimar, Louie, JC 619 and the Pikmin who started growling at the Bulborb predicite, the Mew Mew's quickly brought out their Power Pendants,

"Ready Girls!" said Zoey,

"Power Pendant Mewtamorphasis!!" yelled the Girl's as they transformed into their Mew Mew forms,

"Mew Mew Style! Mew Mew Grace! Mew Mew Power in your face!" said Zoey and Erin,

"Hey who are they?" asked Louie, (Hey they are from another planet they don't really know the news from this world)

"They are the Mew Mew's! They protect the town nearby," said JC as his Pokemon were ready to fight the predicite as well,

"Now now their's no need to fight just give us that beauty and we'll be on our way!" said Sardon, pointing at the Life Aura,

"Their is no way we are going to give you the Life Aura!" yelled JC 619, suddenly the Life Aura started glowing furiously, blinding everyone, suddenly in Olimar's other hand came a weird device, it looked like a card swiper also it had a symbol for a flower with 4 white petal's and 2 pink petal's,

"What the?" said Olimar suddenly in front of him 6 glows appeared, one red, one blue, one yellow, one purple, one white and one green, then the figure's appeared 5 of them looked like Pikmin, except they where twice as big, the other figure looked like the bulborb except it was much smaller and had a white flower sticking out of it's spine, it was a Bulbmin.

"Hmph it don't matter how many you are our predicite will still beat you all!" yelled Tarb with that the Predicite charged at our heroes, everyone dodged easily

"Squirtle Water Gun!" said JC 619, as Squirtle, launched a blast of water at the Predicite but barely causing problem's,

"Well that didn't work!" said Louie,

"Heart Arrow!" yelled Corina as she shot her arrow at the predicite causing it to Roar in pain, but it was still going, suddenly the 5 Pikmin and Bulbmin pounced on the Bulborb and started beating at him with their stems, but it quickly shook them off,

"Deep Sea Surge Attack!" said Bridget as she launched an even bigger torrent of Water at the Predicite, causing it to Roar in even more pain, as Renee and Erin attacked with their Whip and Staff,

"We gotta help them Olimar!" said Louie, suddenly the Device Olimar got suddenly brought out a card with a picture of a Red Pikmin being surrounded in Fire, Olimar took the Card and looked at the Card Swiper,

"Ok here Go's! **Volcano Burst**!" said Olimar as he swiped the Card, suddenly the Red Pikmin started Glowing and sent a huge burst of Fire at the Predicite, surprising everyone,

"Did that tiny thing launch FIRE at the Predicite!" said Kikki, as the Mew mew's nodded, The Predicite Roared loudly and swung it head at the Mew's who noticed too late, and got slammed into a tree, causing Olimar, Louie and JC to gasp, the Predicite started walking over to them, when JC's Charizard slammed into the Predicite,

"Ok let's try this Card! **Nature's Blessing!"** said Olimar as the Bulbmin glowed Green and launched multiple leaves? At the Mew's, but suddenly when the Leaves finished the Mew Mew's got back up,

"Wow I feel great!" said Zoey, as Olimar realised something,

"This card can heal people! Awesome!" said Olimar, as he took out another one which showed 2 white pikmin dashing,

"Ok! **Ninja Attack**!" said Olimar, as the white pikmin started dashing at the Predicite suddenly it split into 4 then 6 White Pikmin, and they started circling then they started pounded the Predicite at all sides, Olimar then took another Card out,

"**Earth Cracker**!" said Olimar, as the Purple pikmin glowed it Dashed at the Predicite and in an amasing show of strength threw it high in the air, it landed on its back, then the Purple Pikmin suddenly jumped high and Body Slammed the Predicite causing the Earth under the Predicite to Crack,

"**Shock Wave**!" said Olimar as the Blue Pikmin was suddenly surrounded in water and then Launched it in a huge shock wave at the Predicite,

"Ok everyone together!" said Zoey,

"Right! Squirtle Hydro Pump! Charizard Fire Blast! Ivysaur Solarbeam!" yelled JC 619, as his Pokemon used their final smash triple finish,

"Heart Arrow!" said Corina,

"Deep Sea Surge Attack!" said Bridget, As Renee launched her whip at the Predicite as well as some powerful ice spell's from Erin,

"**Lightning Strike**!" yelled Olimar as the Yellow Pikmin glowed a bright yellow, and suddenly on it's flower appeared a lightning bolt, which it launched at the Predicite, paralysing it, giving Zoey a chance to finishe it,

"Rose Bell Full Power!" yelled Zoey as she launched her finisher at the Predicite defusing it, as Mini Mew Got the Infuser,

"GRR! You Mew's haven't seen the last of us!" yelled Tarb as he, Dren and Sardon, teleported away,

"Um were sorry about sneaking around your cafe," said Olimar and Louie as they bowed their head's,

"No really it's no trouble!" said Zoey, suddenly a huge shadow appeared over them it was the Halberd,

"Olimar! We're here do you have the Aura!" said Metaknight, as he, Kirby and the Mario Bros jumped off the Ship,

"Sure do Olimar it's right here...!" said Olimar when suddenly a purple colored tornado surrounded our Heroes, when Olimar opened his eye's the Aura was gone,

"HAHAHAHAH! I knew following you fool's would help me!" said a voice, and they saw it,

"Shadow Lugia!?" yelled Metaknight, as everyone got ready to fight, until they saw in XD001's claw was the Purple Life Aura,

"The Aura!" yelled Louie,

"I must thank you! Master Darkrai is gonna be so pleased with this well ta-ta!" said XD001 as he entered a purple orb teleporting away with the Life Aura,

"No we lost another Aura!" yelled Metaknight,

"No what do we do!" said Mario.


	20. The Truth about Darkrai

Revenge of Darkrai

Revenge of Darkrai

A Night to Rest

A Midnight Lesson from Deoxys

We find Team Revenge heading to the Ruin's where Darkrai was, it was late Evening and the Ruin where in sight,

"Ross we gotta Rest!" said Juliet,

"Yeah ok we'll rest here then in the morning we'll continue!" I said, luckily Juliet got her hands on 2 Tent's for her and Me,

Later on in the Night Juliet and Me where fast asleep not needing Rest for being a Robot, Omega was keeping watch, meanwhile in My tent I was having a little dream again,

(Enter Dream)

We see me once again sitting under the same tree, but with a nervous look on my face,

"**You seem troubled**!" said a familiar voice, I look up to see Deoxys sitting in the tree,

"Hey Deoxys I'm just worried, about Darkrai I mean he's a Pokemorph, Like Me, Marissa, Michael and Alistair, why is he evil?" I asked, causing Deoxys to sigh,

"**Because he is corrupted**!" said Deoxys,

"Pokemon say what!?" I said,

"**Have you ever heard of the Missingo**!" said Deoxys, when I shook my head, Deoxys started to talk,

"**Missingo is a virus pokemon that was a menace to Pokemon and Human's alike it always caused destruction since the beginning of the universe it took the Pokemon God Areucues to defeat him, he was almost destroyed but was sent into your reality, where it infected Darkrai, and took control of him, he was the reason Darkrai tried to destroy your home world, and he is causing all the trouble**!" said Deoxys as I was staring at him mouth agape,

"Then how can I help him!" I asked, Deoxys smiled at me, even with Darkrai being my major enemy I still want to help,

"**You would have to incapacitate Darkrai and using your psychic power's you should enter his mind and destroy Missingo**!" said Deoxys, as I nodded,

"Thanks Deoxys!" I said,

(End Dream)

I woke up later in the morning when I hear commotion outside, as I leave the tent I see Juliet talking with surprisingly Marissa, Michael and Alistair,

"What the? What are you guys doing here!" I asked,

"We heard about you guys going after Darkrai and we want to help!" said Michael,

"I'm ok with it so's omega!" said Juliet, with that I shrugged,

"Sure!" I said, with that the team of 4 Pokemorph, One Metahuman and One Robot headed for the ruin's.


	21. Juliet and Omega vs XD001

Revenge of Darkrai

Revenge of Darkrai

The True Battle begin's.

Juliet and Omega vs XD001

We find team Revenge and the Pokemorph's, near the ruin's,

"Darkrai seem's to be heading for those ruin's, he is probably searching for the Life Aura that's supposed to be their!" said Juliet, I had already told everyone about Missingo and they all agreed with my plan,

"Their is no doubt in my mind, his movement's show he is searching for any Life Aura's he can find, Missingo must need all 7 seven for some reason!" I said, as Omega looked at the Ruin's and clenched a fist,

"I WILL DELETE HIM BEFORE THAT!" said Omega, Michael then with a big grin on his face headed for the ruin's,

"Well come on then let's GO!!" said Michael, as he dashed to the Ruin's,

"Oh! Michael! Calm Down!" yelled Marissa as she chased after him, causing Juliet and even Omega to sweatdrop,

"Do they alway's do that?" Juliet asked Me and Alistair,

"(Sigh) All the time!" we both said, with that the rest of us followed them,

Meanwhile a few yard's behind us a figure was following us it was Drake! Anti-Wormtail had hacked into the conversation between Me and Juliet and had followed us along with some Dark Warrior's,

"You betta watch out Darkrai! When I get my hand's on you!" said Drake as he let loose a ton of Killer Intent, as he followed us.

Meanwhile in the ruin's Darkrai was walking to the Deeper region's of the ruins, when suddenly a Black Arm grunt approached him,

"Master we have detected 6 Life Form's approaching along with what look's like a Darkside a good distance behind them!" said the Grunt,

'So The Pokebrat and the fool Darkstar have found me huh? Well time to show them why I am the most powerful' thought Darkrai/Missingo,

"I want all Black Arm's to slow them down, and get me XD001!" said Darkrai/Missingo, suddenly behind them appeared XD001 in his hand's was the Purple Life Aura,

"My Lord for you..." said XD001 as he handed the Aura to Darkrai who made a huge grin, this make's 2 Aura's and with the other Aura in these ruin's it will make 3,

"Good Work my loyal servant!" said Darkrai/Missingo suddenly the grunt spoke up,

"Uh sir the Six Life Form's eariler we have detected 3 Life Aura's in their possesion!" said the Grunt, Darkrai made an even bigger grin, 6 Aura's for the price of One!

"Good change in plan's have all Black Arm's attack the Darkside!" Darkrai/Missingo ordered, the Grunt Saluted and dashed off, Darkrai turned to XD001,

"I want you to get me those Life Aura's!" said Darkrai/Missingo,

"It will be done!" said XD001 as he teleported away,

Meanwhile back with our heroes they had found the Entrance to the ruin's,

"Well let's go!" said Juliet just as they were about to enter...

"I don't think so!" yelled a voice they turned around to see XD001,

"Oh great!" I said as we got prepared to fight, Juliet nodded to Omega who opened his compartment and brought out the Green and Red Life Aura's, and handed them to me,

"Juliet what are you...!?" I asked but she gave me a determened look,

"Go! Leave This overgrown parrot to me and Omega!" said Juliet, as she started glowing light blue again, while Omega had his Weapon's primed, Seeing the Determination in their eye's, I turned to the Pokemorph's, and we faced the Entrance,

"Let's go!" I said with that we headed into the Ruins,

"Oh no you don't!" yelled XD001 as he tried to chase after us but Omega stopped him and sent him crashing into a wall,

"YOUR FIGHT IS WITH US!" yelled Omega as he launched a missile but XD001 launched a beam at the missile neutralising it!

"Very well then! I will destroy you fool's and get those Life Aura's!" yelled XD001 as he launched a Shadow Storm at Juliet and Omega but they managed to dodge it,

"Take this! PSYCHO SHOCK!" yelled Juliet as she launched a shockwave of energy at XD001 but being a Psychic type too it didn't do much!

"Hah take this SHADOW BLAST!" yelled XD001 as he launched a huge beam of Dark Wind energy (It's a Dark AeroBlast) at our heroes but Omega was ready,

"OMEGA OBLIVION!!" yelled Omega as he launched a huge beam of Red and Black Energy at XD001 the two blast's collided and made a HUGE explosion pushing all three back, Juliet was a little tired, but grabbed a piece of Rubble with her psychic powers and hurled it at XD001, forcing the Shadow Pokemon back some more,

"It is futile once Master Darkrai get's his hands on all 7 Aura's this World is gonna be In his word's "Control Alt Deleted!!" yelled XD001 as he launched a Hydro Pump at Juliet and Omega, Juliet dodged it fine, but Omega got grazed on his Left Arm, causing it to spark Electricity,

"Omega are you alright!" asked Juliet,

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME!" said Omega as he stood back up they both saw XD001 was Exhausted!

"Let's finish him!" said Juliet, with that they Dashed at XD001 he tried to stop them with a Shadow Blast but they Easily dodged it and Started Glowing Light Blue and Metallic,

"PSYCHO SHOCK!!" yelled Juliet as she launched her attack again,

"OMEGA OBLIVION!!" yelled Omega as they Launched their attack's at XD001, and they seemed to be desintegrating him,

"NOOO! I have failed you master!!" yelled XD001 as he was destroyed with nothing left, Juliet was practictly on her last Leg's and Omega power source's where dangerously low!

"We did Omega! Now let's catch up with Ro...!" said Juliet when suddenly a wave of Dark Energy slammed into the two forcing them to hit a wall, it knocked Juliet out and forced Omega to go into standby mode to repair the damage and recharge! It was Drake! His Dark Warrior's were keeping the Black Arm's busy, after making sure Juliet and Omega were out for the count he turned to the Entrance that Darkrai, Me and the Pokemorph's went through! He then entered the ruin's too.

**(Oh No Drake has entered the Ruin as well! Will Ross and The Pokemorph's stop Missingo and save Darkrai before Drake get's their and destroyed Darkrai or will Missingo get away with SIX Life Aura's, read in next time for Revenge of Darkrai)**


	22. Drake vs The Pokemorph's

Revenge of Darkrai

Revenge of Darkrai

The True Battle begin's.

Drake vs Alistair, Michael and Marissa

Inside the ruin's Me and the Pokemorph's were walking through what looked like a AnteChamber, we were trying to find Darkrai,

"Oh man where is he!" yelled Michael his War Hammer slung over his shoulder, suddenly the three Life Aura's started to glow slightly, which meant one thing, a Life Aura was nearby, suddenly a Blast of Dark Energy Nearly hit us we turned to the way we came in to see Drake Darkstar approaching,

'Great the one time I don't want to destroy him and he shows up geez!' I thought, Alistair suddeny brought from his pocket the Light Blue Life Aura and handed it to me,

"Oh no Alistair! Michael! Marissa!" I said realising what they were going to do, as the three Pokemorph's approached Drake, Michael had his hammer ready to swing, Marissa had her hand's in a position to fire a Hydro pump and Alistair's teeth where turning Dragon Like, I turned around and following the direction from the Life Aura's left, Drake realising he had to Beat my friends first got ready to fight,

"Come on!" He taunted, Michael started with a swing of his Hammer but Drake easily dodged it, then he launched a Bolt of Dark Energy to counter Marissa's Hydro Pump, then he grabbed Alistair by the Jaw's and threw him at Michael, He turned to Marissa and quickly dodged a thunderbolt, but got blasted back by a Hydro pump, then he dodged the Hammer again, and got hit by a roundhouse kick from Alistair, he quickly recovered and Punched Alistair in the gut HARD causing Alistair to gasp for air, suddenly he was hit by another Hydro Pump then a Fire Blast from Michael then after recovering Alistair launched a Hyper Beam at Drake causing an Explosion, when the Pokemorph's thought they had Drake beat he blasted his way outta the rubble, and Dusted himself off,

"Not bad! But time for me to Upgrade! Execute Beast Spirit Evolution! VELGEMON!!" yelled Drake as he transformed into his Beast mode, with no choice the Pokemorph's from each of their Pocket's brought out an orb each, the same one Darkrai used against Drake except Alistair's was Green, Michael's was Red and Marissa's was Blue, they swallowed the Orb's and Transformed into their Pokemon form's Rayquaza, Groudon and Kyorge, they had grown so big that the Ante Chamber had been destroyed, and the three Pokemon and One Digimon where now outside of the Ruin's, Velgemon Flew into the Sky pursed by Rayquaza,

"Take this! Dark Obliteration!" yelled Velgemon, as he launched a huge sphere of Dark Energy at Rayquaza who easily dodged, and Launched a Hyperbeam at Velgemon hitting him, and sending him hurtling to the ground and saw a SolarBeam and Hydro Pump approaching him,

"Dark Vortex!" he yelled stopping the attacks easily he then Slammed into Groudon and then Slammed his Wing into Kyorge sending the two Pokemon flying back and turning them back into their Human form's he then turned around to see Rayquaza Dive Bombing at Him, he quickly Intercepted causing an Explosion sending both of them crashing into the Ground, causing them to turn back to normal but Alistair was out cold as well as Michael and Marissa, Drake a little woozy got back to his feet, and scoffed,

"Ha! No match for me! Now to take care of Business!" said Drake as he dashed back to the Ruin's, suddenly a shadow hovered over the Pokemorph's revealing it to be non other than the legendary Great Fox, jumping off the ship was Fox Mcloud and Chef Colette!?

"Are they alright?" asked Colette, Fox checked for pulse's and found them,

"Their alright but we gotta get them on board as well as those other two we found!" said Fox, Chef Colette stared at the Ruins, and faced Fox,

"You help them! I gotta help Ross, I think he's in their!" said Chef Colette, pointing at the ruins, Fox nodded as Krystal his Girlfriend jumped off the ship as well and picked up Marissa, as Fox picked up Alistair and Michael,

"Good Luck Chef Colette!" they both said, as Chef Colette dashed to the Ruin's, Fox and Krystal carried Alistair, Marissa and Michael on board,

(Meanwhile inside the ruin's)

I was now entering the center of the Ruin's, where I saw a huge Altar and on the Top was Darkrai! And in his hand was the Dark Blue Life Aura, also floating around him was the Yellow and Purple Aura's, suddenly the Green, Red and Light Blue Aura's started to float around me as well, as Darkrai grinned at me,

"So here we are, we both have three Life Aura's, and soon I will have six!" said Darkrai, I glared at him,

"Stop trying to hide MISSINGO!!" I yelled, as Deoxys's Aura surrounded me,

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SO you figured it out huh boy! Or did that fool Deoxys tell you about me!" Missingo said, (Yes now I am dropping Darkrai's name until they are split)

"He did tell me and soon I will set Darkrai free you virus! Just what do you want the Life Aura's for anyway!" I demanded, Missingo made a grin, as he slowly floated down to my level, suddenly the Entrance behind me blew up Revealing Drake with an Extremely angry look on his face!

"**DARKRAI!!**" yelled Drake, as he was Surrounded by Dark Energy, causing Missingo to chuckle,

"Now now Darkstar surely you can't be this Hot-Headed!" said Missingo as he cackled, Drake charged at him passing me, and swung a fist that Missingo Caught Easily,

"No Way!" I yelled, as Missingo started Crushing Drake's hand, making him scream in pain, suddenly a familiar voice was heard behind me,

"Ross!" yelled Colette,

"Colette! What are you doing here!" I asked, suddenly Drake was thrown to my feet, and I turned to Face Missingo, With Chef Colette at my side, and Drake standing up, on my other side,

"The Enemy of my Enemy is my friend," I said to Drake, who nodded,

"Just this once!" He said as Me, Colette and Drake got into fighting stance's, as Missingo chuckled,

"As soon as I get hold of your Life Aura's Ross I will enjoy destroying your friends and taking the Last Life Aura!" yelled Missingo, suddenly the whole Area was surrounded in Dark Energy, The three of us nodded and got ready to fight.


	23. The Final Battle a New Ally

Revenge of Darkrai

Revenge of Darkrai

The Final Battle A new Ally

Me, Chef Colette and Drake vs Missingo

As the dome of Dark Energy finished encircling all 4 of us, Missingo suddenly had a Hyperbeam in his hand's,

"Take this!" He yelled as he launched multiple Hyperbeam's at the three of us, me and Drake dodged easily while Chef COlette blocked them all with a very strong shield spell, Me and Drake then Charged at Missingo, and tried to Hit him, but a weird Shield kept blocking our attacks,

"Great Now what do we do!" said Drake, suddenly Missingo started to glow a Black Colour,

"Destroy them my minion's!" yelled Missingo as he dove into the centre of the battlefield, creating a shockwave, we quickly dodged it, when suddenly 6 Huge Monster's appeared they look like Lava Golem's except they where Black and Purple not Red, quickly Me and Drake Punched at two of them surprisingly destroying them suddenly they turned into multiple Energy orb's and where absorbed by me,

"Blizzaga!!" yelled Chef Colette, as she launched multiple Icicles at the other Monsters, destroying them as well suddenly the rest of the Orb's where absorbed by me making me glow Purple, I realised I was nearly in Chaos Mode, just then Missingo reappeared and I activated Chaos Mode, I quickly Charged at Missingo and Destroyed the Barrier, Drake quickly joined me and we started to Pound Missingo until he launched a pair of Shadow Ball's making the two of us back off, suddenly multiple Clones of Missingo appeared,

"Great how do we find the real one!" I said, suddenly I noticed Chef Colette was doing another spell,

"Leave it to me! Illuminate!" said Chef Colette as she let loose a huge Flash of Light! I saw her plan only one of them had a Shadow! Drake noticed as well and we started glowing Black and Red (Black for him, Red for me!)

"SHADOW FORCE!!" yelled Drake as he launched a huge beam of Dark Energy,

"PSYCHO BOOST!" I yelled as we both hit the Real Missingo causing him to Scream in Pain, he quickly Collapsed out cold but I saw a black glow surrounding Darkrai's body Missingo was trying to repair the Damage, I quickly Started glowing Purple again, as I approached him,

"Leave him to me!" I said, Drake just nodded and Walked away he had already had gotten his payback, I put two of my finger's on Darkrai's forehead and suddenly what looked like a wisp of Purple Aura trailed down my Arm into his Body, and suddenly I collapsed,

"Ross!" yelled Chef Colette concerned, suddenly my stone pendant started to glow as did my eye's a Dark Purple Colour,

"**Do not worry he is alright**!" said A voice, Chef Colette recognised the voice,

"Deoxys!?" she said, Deoxys nodded,

"**Yes Ross is inside Darkrai's mind trying to expel Missingo from him!**" said Deoxys, Chef Colette nodded as she and Deoxys waited for me to finish the job,

(Meanwhile inside Darkrai's mind)

I still surrounded in the Purple Aura as I explored Darkrai's mind I noticed it look like a virus infected computer part's of Darkrai's mind looked completely destroyed, I quickly followed the destruction to see What Missingo really looked like,

He had what looked like half a body He had two horn's on his head but one looked broken off, he was missing one eye and had multiple Holes and scars on him, I then noticed near him were two cage's one had Darkrai in it the other had I was guessing Darkrai's human form, he had Black Hair, Blue Eye's and was wearing a pair of Red Trousers, a Purple shirt with a Black Hole symbol on it, he was also wearing a Red Bandanna!

"Missingo give it up! You lost it's over!" said Darkrai, causing Missingo to growl at him,

"It's not over! Once I recover this body I will destroy that Pokebrat in his weakened state and Take the Life Aura's, then I will remake this whole World and Reailty in my own image!" yelled Missingo,

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" I yelled, catching the attention of Missingo, Darkrai and the Human boy,

"So Pokebrat you decided to join us!" said Missingo with a grin but inside he was nervous he was to weak to fight right now! As I approached him,

"Now Missingo I think it's time for your Virus Butt to get OUT OF THIS MIND!" I yelled as I dashed at him and punched clean through him,

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Missingo as he started to be deleted, until nothing was left, almost Instantly the Damage done was healed and the two cage's where gone freeing Darkrai and his Human half, as they both approached me Darkrai extended his hand, and we shook hands,

"Thank you Deoxys! You have saved me and the world!" said Darkrai, as we both smiled, we then turned to Darkrai's human self,

"Thank you sir!" He said, causing me to chuckle,

"Hey I ain't old call me Ross! And what's your name!" I said extending my hand, he then grinned and took my hand,

"Name's Andy Harold!" he said, as I slowly started to leave their mind,

"Well I gotta go but we will meet in a few minutes," I said with that I had left their mind back to mine, Deoxys instantly let me take back control as the purpel glow stopped,

"Ross your back!" cheered Chef Colette, as I nodded,

"Yeah the job is done!" I said suddenly we noticed a groan from Darkrai or to be more right Andy's body, Colette think Missingo was still alive had her staff ready But I shook my head and walked over to Andy and helped him up,

"You alright Andy!" I said as he shook the cobwebs out of his head,

"Yeah I'm fine Ross!" He said, as Chef Colette, approached us,

"Chef Colette allow me to introduce the true bearer of Darkrai's power's Andy Harold!" I said with a smile, Chef Colette smiled as well and Shook Andy's hand,

"Nice to meet you Andy, My Name is Chef Colette, but you can call me CC for short!" she said, Andy smiled back, and with that the three of us left the Altar with Six Life Aura's in hand.


	24. The Ending and Initiation

Revenge of Darkrai

Revenge of Darkrai

The Ending and the Initiation

The Space Warrior's

We find ourselves in front of the Author Fighter's HQ Where everyone who had helped where partying, The Mew Mew's, Kirby, Metaknight, Olimar and Louie, Erin, JC 619 and his pokemon, The Mario Bros, Alistair, Michael and Marissa, Juliet and Omega, Chef Colette, Darkmagicianmon and the Rest of the Author Fighter's, a bit away from the rest of the party, was Me and Andy, the poor kid was still upset about all the trouble he had caused, thanks to Missingo and I was trying to help him,

"Hey man listen so you got corrupted by a mad virus pokemon bent on destroying the world no big deal!" I said surprising Andy,

"No big deal!? I nearly hurt or killed hundred's or even thousands of people!" Andy said, I patted him on the back,

"Hey I speak from experience at least you didn't choose to fight for evil, Me back in my days in my home reality I nearly destroyed my world!" I said shocking Andy,

"Really?" He asked, I sadly nodded as I remembered the incidents that nearly destroyed my former home,

"Yeah I lost the only thing I had, my precious people back in my home realitiy, then I started plans to get back at the world, if it wasn't for the Author Fighter's in my dimension, I would have let the world shatter into piece's, like my saver predicted," I said, I gave him a weak smile,

"But hey now I have a purpose to protect this world with everything I have even my life!" I said as me and Andy knocked fist's,

Meanwhile inside, Alistair and Kirby where having an Eating contest, and to no surprise Kirby (The bottomless stomach) was winning, the guy's where chanting "Eat! Eat!" except for Darkmagicianmon who was talking with Hikari, and Chef Colette,

"What I want to know is what do we do with these Life Aura's?" D.M asked in his hands was the Silver Life Aura,

"Hey don't worry D.M Ross knows of the perfect place to keep them! So no worries!" said Chef Colette as she walked over to the other two Pokemorph's, Michael and Marissa, who were arguing AGAIN,

"She's right sempai we should relax at least we only have one real threat again," Hikari said, as she and Darkmagicianmon hugged,

"Your right I should relax now and worry later!" D.M joked as Hikari giggled, meanwhile Olimar and Louie, where talking with Metaknight about the device the Purple Life Aura had given them,

"I don't know my friends maybe the Aura gave you the Device so you could protect it or something?" said Metaknight,

"He's right Olimar the Pikmin are just too small to really fight the enemy's these guys fight maybe the Aura gave you it so the Pikmin could fight on even terms!" said Louie, Olimar just shrugged,

"Maybe Louie but we can't stay long we got a job to do!" said Olimar, with that Louie and Olimar left to continue their mission,

Later on and everyone had left except for Chef Colette, The Mario Bros, Metaknight, Kirby and the Pokemorph's (Including Andy) all of them where on the Halberd along with Me, Juliet and Omega, Metaknight was going to drop off everyone before heading home with Kirby, but Andy was going home his own way, back to Celestic town in sinnoh,

"Well I got to get home!" said Andy,

"I want to thank you again for helping me and Darkrai!" Andy said,

"Hey your a part of the Team buddy!" I said with a smile,

"I guess I was a member of the Space Warrior's after all," said Andy as he turned toward the portal, but I decided that he should do one more thing,

"But before you go...we should make it official!" I said with a smile, as I showed him a communicator with the Letter's SW on it (Space Warrior's) he took it faced everyone else and raised his right arm, (This is in honour of the Legion of Superheroes)

"To the Space Warrior's, I make this soleme pledge to always fight for justice, and to use my power's for good, to aid my fellow comrades and friend's in times of peril and to keep their secret's safe, I am Darkrai! Long Live the Space Warrior's!" Andy or Darkrai yelled, with that we all raised our arms,

"LONG LIVE THE SPACE WARRIOR'S!" we all cheered, with that The Halberd took off, meanwhile Team Revenge where on the balcony on he Author Fighter's HQ we stared off to where the Halberd took off, looked at each other and knocked fist's together, when suddenly I headed inside,

"Where are you going?" asked Juliet I turned around with a huge grin on my face,

"To the kitchen I gotta see if their is any Root Beer left!" I said causing Juliet to do a anime facefault and Omega to Sweatdrop,

"ROOSSSSS!!" yelled Juliet, as the scene did an iris in.


End file.
